arriba el telón
by darkii-chan
Summary: La aprendiz de Tatsumi llega al departamento, y la va a liar parda! saldrán vivos los cuatro shinigamis?. OC. YAOI y LEMON! tatari, tsuhiso Pasen y disfruten! XD /Renovada, resubida y corregida
1. Dark passion play

otro mas pa la saca

bueno, vamos alla:

Blabla- diálogo

_blabla- _recuerdos, onomatopeyas y voces en off

**blabla-**Pensamientos

he incluido OC, porke me mola y punto, pero las parejitas siguen siendo las mismas, TatsumixWatari, hisokaxtsuzuki

Disclaimer: los personajes de Yami no matsuei no son de mi propiedad, y no hago esto por sacar dinero

* * *

Arriba el telón

capítulo 1: Dark passion play

Ministerio de los 10 reyes del emma  
Departamento de citaciones  
Despacho de Seiichiro Tatsumi

_toctoc_

-Pase..- Se abrió la puerta del despacho, y entró el científico Yutaka Watari con un taco de papeles bajo el brazo

- Tatsumi, te traigo los informes que me pediste- Dijo ondeandolos delante suyo cual abanico. Tatsumi lo miró por encima de las gafas

- Cierra la puerta, por favor, y déjalos en el archivados que está encima de la mesa- Dijo el secretario señalándola con el boli.

En silencio Watari dejó los papeles. Luego se acercó a Tatsumi, y se le quedó mirando mientras trabajaba. El secretario desvió un ojo de su tarea para encontrarse con unas orbes ámbar que lo miraban enigmáticamente

- Que?- Dejó su informe y se giró hacia Watari. Este solo giró la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa.

-Qué pasa? No tengo todo el día- Watari se inclinó, dejando la cara a la altura de la del secretario, y sonriendo nuevamente. Sus ojos desprendían un brillo que sólo Tatsumi podía descifrar

- Yutaka, estamos trabajando, nos pueden ver en cualquier momento.

- Vaaaaaa...- rogó Watari poniendo ojos de perrito abandonado.

- No- Se negó en rotundo el secretario.

- solo uno

- Que no

- cortito?

- Ni de broma

- Sin lengua?- Al secretaro enpezaba a fallarle la resistencia

- Que no! Siempre que te doy un beso acabamos igual, y hoy hay mucho trabajo

- venga Seii, que la puerta está cerrada por dentro- Dijo el cientifico señalando la ùerta del despacho. Tatsumi pareció debatirse consigo mismo unos instantes antes de suspirar, vencido ante los encantos del pelirrojo

-Y aun asi acabaremos como siempre...Que remedio...- Nada más acabar la frase Tatsumi acortó la distancia que los separaba, plantando un beso en los labios de Watari. El cientifico cerró los ojos, sonriendo mientras disfrutaba del tacto de los labios de Tatsumi contra los suyos. No tardó mucho en sentir como los dedos del secretario le acariciaban el cabello. Tatsumi se levantó de la silla, sin separarse, y cogió al pelirrojo por la cintura. Watari pasó su lengua por los labios de Tatsumi, pidiendo por más. Este abrió la boca y ambos comenzaron a dejarse llevar por el momento, disfrutando del otro, de lo que ofrecía y lo que daba.  
Watari, rápidamente coló sus manos por dentro de la blusa de Tatsumi, acariciando su torso perfecto, suave y bien formado. Tatsumi no se quedó atrás. Metió las manos dentro del jersey de Watari, haciendo que este soltara un gemido de placer.  
Comenzaba a faltar el aire, y tuvieron que separarse.

- no, no te pares ahora...- suplicó Watari

- Como si fuera a hacerlo- dijo Tatsumi. Le quitó el jersey al científico y volvió a besarlo

-¿Hace cuanto que no lo hacemos en el despacho?- Dijo Watari entre jadeos. Tatsumi negó con la cabeza.

-Una eternidad- Dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa

- Quiero hacerlo encima de la mesa- Dijo Watari agarrándose al cuello de Tatsumi, y entrelazando sus piernas alrededor de su cadera. Un poco a tientas, Tatsumi apartó todo lo que había encima de la mesa para dejar hueco. Tumbó a Watari encima, y él se puso arriba. Volvió a besarlo de manera apasionada, mientras que bajaba sus manos hasta el cierre del pantalón. Con rapidez magistral lo desabrochó y lo madó a tomar viento a una esquina. Watari también buscaba a tientas el cierre del pantalón de Tatsumi. Mientras Tanto, el secretario ya se había adelantado, y comenzaba a bajar lentamente la ropa interior del pelirrojo

- Ah! Tatsumi!- Watari se llevo las manos a la boca para no gritar y que no le oyeran fuera.

- Shhh...¿Quieres que te oiga todo el mundo?...Escandaloso...- Susurró Tatsumi en la oreja de Watari. Luego volvió a juntar sus labios con él, al tiempo que comenzaba a meter uno de sus dedos en la entarda del científico. Watari quiso gritar de placer, pero los labios de Tatsumi se lo impedían. Se agarró al cuello del castaño, y devoró sus labios con toda la pasión del mundo.  
Tatsumi supo que ya estaba preparado, y tomándolo de las caderas, comenzó a entrar en él.  
En cuanto notó que Tatsumi empezaba a penetrarlo, Watari mordió los labios del castaño. Luego se pasó a su cuello, besándolo y succionándolo, dejando 2 marcas moradas.  
Tatsumi empezó entonces a moverse dentro de él, haciéndolo gemir de puro placer. Cada vez iban mas fuerte, mas rápido, más apasionado.

- aaah Yutaka... Yutaka...- Susurró tatsumi en el oido de Watari.

- Seii...Seii, no aguantaré mucho mas!- Dijo Watari al notar que estaba apunto de terminar

- Sólo un poco mas amor..aguanta- Tatsumi embistió con mucha más fuerza

- AAHH! SEIICHIRO!- Watari clavó sus uñas en la espalda del secretario, gritando de placer al correrse en la mano de este. Sintió a la vez como algo lo invadía por dentro. Tatsumi también había terminado.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Fuera del despacho

Hisoka pasaba por delante, malhumorado por que tenía que entregar unos informes, cuando un torrente de emociones le llegó por via empatica. Se giró bruscamente mirando hacia la puerta del despacho de Tatsumi, ahora cerrada.

-¡Depravados!- Dijo para si, y salio corriendo de alli, totalmente sonrojado

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Dentro del despacho

Se quedaron echados en la mesa, recuperando la respiración lentamente. Sus caras estaban separadas por milímetros. Watari llevó una mano al rostro de Tatsumi, y delineó el contorno de sus labios con ella

- Te quiero...- susurró el pelirrojo. Tatsumi sonrió.

- mi amor...- dijo en su oido. Watari soltó una risita timida

Ambos se levantaron y recogieron su ropa desde los distintos puntos del despacho. Se vistieron y recogieron lo que antes estaba en la mesa.

-Yo me voy ya, ¿vale?- Dijo Watari cuando todo estuvo en su sitio. Tatsumi iba a darle un beso, pero de repente su móvil comenzó a sonar.

- Espera un segundo Yutaka, voy a cogerlo...- Watari se abrazó a la cintura de tatsumi mientras este descolgaba el teléfono

- si?...ah, eres tu...si...si...q-q-QUEE!- Watari le miró con cara extraña. Tatsumi le miró y le hizo un gesto de " todo va bien, no pasa nada"

- claro...¿mañana?...Aqui te espero, mas te vale no hacer una entrada como la de la ultima vez...- colgó el teléfono y se quedó mirando la pantalla

- ¿Quien era Seii?- Preguntó Watari. Tatsumi se giró hacia él.

- Nunca te he dicho que tengo una alumna, verdad?-

- Tienes una alumna!- Watari estaba impresionado. Aunque, por otra parte, no le extrañaba que hubiera alguien que quisiera aprender la magia de las sombras

- Si...estaba estudiando fuera, pero parece que se vuelve a japón...llegará mañana- Tatsumi suspiró

- Que ocurre Seii?...Es que no te gusta tu alumna?

- no es eso...esque es..bueno..cómo te lo diría?...Tu sabes que tsuzuki me hace enfadar mucho verdad?

- Claro...mínimo un par de veces por día

- Pues esta es lo mismo...pero una vez por hora...- Tatsumi volvió a suspirar

- Asi que esta será una semana movidita

- Ojalá sólo sea movidita

* * *

Continuaraaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Bueno, he querido empezar con un lemon porque ojeando las historias...me he dado cuenta de que no hay ninguno de Tatsumi/Watari! Compensaré con alguno de Tsuzuki/ Hisoka vale ?

BWAHAHAHAHAAAA enfadar a Tatsumi mola mazo!

Reviews plis!


	2. The Howling

otro mas pa la saca

bueno, vamos alla:

Blabla- diálogo

_blabla- _recuerdos, onomatopeyas y voces en off

**blabla-**Pensamientos

he incluido OC, porke me mola y punto, pero las parejitas siguen siendo las mismas, TatsumixWatari, hisokaxtsuzuki

Disclaimer: los personajes de Yami no matsuei no son de mi propiedad, y no hago esto por sacar dinero

PORFA PORFA PORFA hACED CASO A ESTE AVISOOOOOOOOOO!  
ESTE CAPÍTULO ES SONGFIC! eSCUCHAD MIENTRAS LO LEEIS LA CANCIÓN QUE PONGOOOO! que luego no haceis caso! XD es broma

Voy a usar " the Howling", de Whithin temptation, PORFAAAAAAAAAAA ponedla en cuanto Watari comience a oir la música! ( en cuanto lo leais sabreis a que me refiero)

* * *

Arriba el telón

capítulo 2: The howling

Ministerio de los 10 reyes del Emma  
Departamento de citaciones

- Queeeeeeee? Tatsumi tiene una alumna?- Ni Tsuzuki ni Hisoka se lo podían creer

Watari asintió enérgicamente- Como os lo digo, y llega a Japón hoy. Tatsumi está de los nervios. Lleva todo el dia de arriba para abajo!-

- Tan terrible es?-

- No tengo ni la más mínima idea...Nunca le he visto asi, tan alterado...- Watari cambió su mirada por una seria. Tsuzuki se puso a su lado y le dio un pequeño codazo

- baaaaah, seguro que tu sabes bien como animarle eeh?- Watari se puso colorado

- Tsuzuki imbecil!- Dijo pegándole una colleja.

-...Ugh...- dijo Hisoka

- Eh? Hisoka, estas bien?- Los 2 shinigamis se giraron al jovencito rubio

-Siento algo raro...Es como una espera...No alcanzo a distinguirlo...- Hisoka se quedó en modo pensativo

-Hmmmmm...- Watari y Tsuzuki se pusieron también a pensar...cuando de repente...

_RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!..._

- Habeis oido eso?- Dijo Watari

- El que?- Preguntó Tsuzuki

_CREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

- Es el ruido de un vehículo frenando!- Dijo Watari. Según terminaba la frase, se oyó un estruendo en el pasillo, y unos pasos que se acercaban pisando fuerte

_CRASH!_

La puerta se abrió de un portazo, dejando paso a una figura totalmente desconocida. Watari y Tsuzuki se agazaparon detras de Hisoka, que miraba desconcertado a quien acababa de entrar

- ¡¿Donde está!- Preguntó con voz fuerte

-¡¿Quien?- Preguntaron los 3 shinigamis, totalmente confusos

La figura se acercó a ellos de manera tan veloz que ni pudieron verla, y agarró a Watari por el cuello de la camisa, de manera amenazante. Watari se atrevió a abrir los ojos, y ante él encontró el rostro de una muchacha, de no menos de 18 años, que lo miraba con unos ojos llenos de furia. De detras de ella comenzaron a formarse sombras que empezaron a rodear a Watari.

- Donde estaaa...- Siseo ella de nuevo- Dimelo..o mis pequeñas te van a dejar echo pe-da-ci-tos-...Watari cerró los ojos fuertemente, cuando una voz se alzó por encima de todo el ruido.

- YA BASTA!- Era Tatsumi. La chica desvió su atención de Watari, para señalar de forma firme a Tatsumi, con cara de depredador.

- AJA! Te encontré!- Y se lanzó a por él. De detras de ella salieron formas negras que se echaron sobre Tatsumi. Pero este fue más rápido esquivándolas, y salió corriendo de alli. Ella se fue detras

- No podrás correr eternamente! Te alcanzare!- Su voz se fue perdiendo en el pasillo.

Rápidamente, Watari se giró a ver si Tsuzuki y Hisoka estaban bien. El mas pequeño se habia caido de la silla cuando la chica pasó corriendo, y habia aterrizado encima de Tsuzuki

- ¿Qué era eso?-Preguntó Tsuzuki, totalmente desconcertado

- ¿Y a mi me lo preguntas? Yo que se! Esta juventud de hoy en dia, estan todos como una regadera!- Y salió andando deprisa, en dirección a los jardines, siguiendo el rastro de Tatsumi y la desconocida

**_¿Quien era esa chica? ¿Será la parendiz de Tatsumi? que mal carácter! Casi me da un infarto!_**

Mientras, en el despacho, Tsuzuki ayudaba a Hisoka a levantarse, ya que se había mareado al sentir la energía espiritual de la chica

- Te encuentras bien?- Dijo tomándole de la mano

- Si...creo que si...- Respondió el otro, aun sumido en la confusión por lo que había pasado

- Que alivio...- Tsuzuki se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla- Vamos Hisoka- y ambos salieron corriendo en dirección a los jardines

* * *

Ministerio de los 10 reyes del Emma  
Jardines

Watari divisó a lo lejos 2 figuras enfrentadas, pero alejadas entre si

- ¡Tatsumi!- Le llamó cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca

- ¡Quedate donde estas Watari!-Le gritó Tatsumi sin desviar la vista. Watari se paró en seco. Miró a los 2 contrincantes que se perparaban para pelear. Se fijó mejor en la chica.

Vestía con una camiseta larga, y rasgada, a rayas naranjas y negras, una chupa de cuero negra, en la que se podía leer "DEVIL", unos pantalones vaqueros rotos, y unas botas militares con cadenas enganchadas alrededor, y una calavera de metal en la puntera. Llevaba un collar pegado al cuello, del que salían unos pinchos plateados enormes, y unos pendientes con forma de crucifijo de color negro. El pelo era corto, y despeinado, con un flequillo despuntado, parecía casi que se lo hubiera cortado ella misma.

Llegaron Tsuzuki y hisoka corriendo. Watari los detuvo

- No os acerqueis...Estan a punto de pelear- Ellos también pararon al lado de Watari.

El viento soplaba con una suave brisa, y todo se encontraba en silencio.  
Entonces ocurrió.

Ella relajó el cuerpo, dejo caer las manos en posición neutra, y cerró los ojos.

- ¿Que está...- Watari detuvo la frase, puesto que comenzó a oir algo.

**_Son...violines...¿de donde viene esa música?_**

Ella abrió los labios y comenzó a cantar una melodía. Corta, melancólica y dulce. ...En sus manos se comenzaron a formar sombras negras.

Y estalló.

De ella salieron figuras negras, entrelazándose, arremoliándose a su alrededor, formando figuras ambiguas, sin forma.

La batalla había empezado. La voz de ella se alzó por encima de la música.

_We've been seen what you wanted_  
_got us cornered right now_

Las figuras tomaron forma, seres monstruosos que repetían la canción como eco

_now  
__now  
__now_

_Falling asleep from our vanity_  
_may cost us our lives_

_lives  
__lives  
__lives_

Ella acariciaba las sombras. Abrió los ojos y señaló a Tatsumi

_I heard them getting closer_  
_Their hows are sending chills down my spine_

Y las sombras se lanzaron a por Tatsumi, que casi no pudo esquivarlas. Pasaron rozándole la ropa, y rasgándole el traje

_And time is runnig out now_  
_They're coming down the hils from behind_

A cada pulso se creaban nuevos seres, cada vez más monstruosos y aterradores. Ella volvió a señalar, y todos se lanzaron a por tatsumi de manera despiadada

_When we start killing_  
_It's all coming down right now_  
_From the nightmare we've created_  
_I want to be awakened somehow_  
_Wanna be awakened right now!_

Tatsumi se movía, lanzaba sus sombras contra ella, pero era inutil

_**-No podrás seguir con esta energía mucho tiempo mas **_

_When we start killing_  
_It all will be falling down_  
_From the hell that we're in_  
_All we are is fading away_  
_When we start killing_

Ella seguía con su canción. En medio del torbellino de oscuridad que había a su alrededor, nada la detenía. Tatsumi destruyó algunos de los seres que ella mandó, y avanzó unos metros, pero aun asi, nada.  
Las sombras de Tatsumi echaron hacia atras algunos seres de la chica. Se recogieron a su alrededor y volvieron a recorrer su cuerpo y a tomar forma.

_We've been searching on and on _  
_But there's no trace to be found_

_found_  
_found_  
_found_

_It's like they all have just vanished_  
_but I know they're around_

ahora incluso salían del suelo, aprisionando los pies de Tatsumi alla por donde pisaba

_I heard them getting closer_  
_Their hows are sending chills down my spine  
__And time is runnig out now_  
_They're coming down the hils from behind_

Atacaba igual, sin dejar ningun hueco libre, con mucha más fuerza. Tatsumi tambien lanzaba sus sombras contra ella.

_When we start killing_  
_It's all coming down right now_  
_From the nightmare we've created_  
_I want to be awakened somehow_  
_Wanna be awakened right now!_

___When we start killing_  
_It all will be falling down_  
_From the hell that we're in_  
_All we are is fading away_  
_When we start killing_

En medio de todo el remolino de sombras, Watari desde donde estaba divisó a la muchacha, haciendo aspavientos con las manos, dibujando los movimientos que seguían sus figuras. Tenía la boca abierta, y respiraba agitadamente, no podía aguantar el ritmo, estaba cada vez mas cansada. Controlar las sombras agotaba mucho, y mas haciendo gala a cada segundo de esa energía espiritual

_I heard them getting closer_  
_Their hows are sending chills down my spine  
__And time is runnig out now_  
_They're coming down the hils from behind_

Tatsumi vio su oportunidad, y lanzó una sombra que empujó a la chica unos metros hacia atras. Su música se ralentizó mientras se levantaba. Ella respiraba cada vez mas agitadamente, incluso le costaba cantar. Aun asi sacó fuerzas para erguirse como si nada estuviera pasando. Pero sabía que Tatsumi tenía ahora mas fuerza que ella. Era todo o nada

_The sun is rising_

- Qué está pasando?- Preguntó Hisoka

_The screams have gone_

- Está dejando que ella se recupere?

_Too many have fallen_

- No...-

_Few still stand tall_  
_Is this the ending?_

- Se está preparando...para dar el golpe final

_Of what we've begun?_  
_Will we remember_

Tatsumi comenzó a arremolinar sombras a su alrededor. Ella hizo lo mismo

_What we've done wrong?_

Y ambos se lanzaron sin piedad a por el otro. Fue un estallido de poder inmenso, que dejó a Los tres shinigamis espectadores de la batalla estupefactos

_When we start killing_  
_It's all coming down right now_  
_From the nightmare we've created_  
_I want to be awakened somehow_  
_(Wanna be awakened right now)_

_When we start killing_  
_It all will be falling down_  
_From the hell that we're in_  
_All that we are is fading away_

_When we start killing _  
_When we start killing_  
_When we start killing!_

El último pulso de la canción hizo que se levantara una gran nube de polvo. Watari se tapó la cara con las manos

- ¡Cog cog cog! ¿Tsuzuki? ¿Chaval?

- ¿Watari? cog cog

- Que ha...Oh vaya...mirad alli!- Tsuzuki y hisoka volvieron la cabeza hacia donde señalaba Watari, para encontrarse que ambos contrincantes tenían una sombra del contrario alrededor del cuello...y que ambos se miraban seriamente

- ¿Y ahora?- le preguntó Tatsumi a ella

- Creo que es un empate..- Soltó junto con una carcajada

- Creo que si...- Ambos recogieron las sombras

-Te has lanzado demasiado rápido, ¿Cuantas veces tendré que repetirte que asi solo consigues cansarte mas?¿No has visto que al final he llegado con mas fuerza que tú?

-Si Si, pero tambien has acabado con una sombra al cuello!

-Asi no se le habla a un maestro! Mocosa

-petardo...-Dijo ella mientras sacaba un chicle de un bolsillo y se lo metía en la boca

-¡Watari, Tsuzuki, Hisoka!- Les llamó Tatsumi. Los 3 shinigamis se acercaron corriendo. Watari en cabeza, se lanzó a los brazos de Tatsumi, dándole un abrazo.

- ¡Seiichiro! ¿estas bien? ¿te has echo algo? ¿estas herido?- Tatsumi negó con la cabeza, y le abrazó de la cintura.

- No pasa nada, no te preocupes. Chicos, dejadme que os presente, esta es mi alumna, Hikari. Hikari, estos son ...- no pudo terminar la frase, ya que ella lo apartó de un emujón. Apoyó las manos en las caderas, y sonrió ampliamente a Watari.

- Hola guapetón! ¿como te llamas?-Watari se puso rojo al momento. Se volvió a Tatsumi con cara de confusión. No parecía para nada la persona que les había hecho temblar de terror minutos antes.

- Yutaka Watari...- Ella volvió a sonreirle

- ¡Yutaka! ¡que nombre tan boniito!¡Profe, menudo partidazo que te has echado!¡Es un bombón!- Watari volvió a mirar a Tatsumi, que se tapaba los ojos con una mano, como diciendo "Tierra trágame". Watari no pudo mas que sonreir por la situación

-¿Y esos 2 de ahi?- Se fue corriendo a charlar con Tsuzuki y Hisoka. Watari se acercó a Tatsumi, riendo levemente

- ¿De verdad es tu alumna? No os pareceis en nada

- Ya os lo contaré otro dia...es una larga historia...- Watari solo sonrió.

No tenía ni idea de lo que se les avecinaba a todos

* * *

Continuaraaaaaaaaaa


	3. Wolf & Raven

otro mas pa la saca

bueno, vamos alla:

Blabla- diálogo

_blabla- _recuerdos, onomatopeyas y voces en off

**blabla-**Pensamientos

he incluido OC, porke me mola y punto, pero las parejitas siguen siendo las mismas, TatsumixWatari, hisokaxtsuzuki

Disclaimer: los personajes de Yami no matsuei no son de mi propiedad, y no hago esto por sacar dinero

* * *

Arriba el telón

capítulo 3: Wolf & Raven

Ministerio de los 10 reyes del Emma  
Departamento de citaciones

Watari salió de su laboratorio tapándose los oidos

- ¡QUE ES ESE RUIDO INFERNAL!- Gritó para que le oyeran. En la sala se encontraba Hikari, la aprendiz de Tatsumi, con una guitarra eléctrica amplificada con el volumen al máximo.

- ¡Hombre, Yutaka guapetón! ¿que pasa? Ella ni siquiera había oido la pregunta.

- Pregunto que QUE es ese RUIDO!

-¡Esta maravilla de música se llama Power metal!-Dijo ella haciendo caso omiso- Es que no lo conoces?

- Pues no, y si no te importa, no puedo concentrarme en mi trabajo si sigues tocando asi de fuerte

- Bueeeeno, ya bajo el voluuuumeeeen...- dijo ella con desgana

- Gracias- Respondió Watari cerrando la puerta y volviendo a su laboratorio.

Hikari se descolgó la guitarra y apagó el amplificador

_**Aquí hay algo que me escama...como es que nadie conoce nada de heavy, ni power, ni death, ni nada de metal? es muy raro...**_ (nota: son tipos de música, power metal, death metal, y heavy metal)

Salió de la sala dispuesta a preguntar al resto de Shinigamis del departamento

* * *

Ministerio de los 1o reyes del Emma  
Cerezos en flor

Tsuzuki disfrutaba tranquilamente de su ración diaria de tartas y dulces cuando oyó una voz que lo llamaba

-¡Tsuzuki chuuuuurriii!- Era Hikari, la aprendiz de Tatsumi, que se acercaba a trote hacia el.

- Hola Hikari-chan! quieres sentarte a comer?- La invitó

- No gracias Tsuzuki churri, quiero hablar contigo de un cosita de nada

- Dime- Dijo mientras se llevaba un trozo de pastel de manzana a la boca

- ¿Qué sabes sobre el heavy metal?-

- ...eeeehh?- A Hikari le resbaló una gotita de sudor por la sien

_**Este no sabe ni jota!**_

**_-_**No importa, Tsuzuki, gracias. Dime, sabes donde puedo encontrar a la monada de hisoka?

- Pues...Ahora puede que esté en la biblioteca, con los gushoshin- Dijo este. Hikari se dio media vuelta, despidiendose con la mano

-¡Muchas gracias! Te veo luegoooo- Se despidió y salió hacia la biblioteca

* * *

Puerta de la biblioteca

Hikari se aproximaba caminando cuando oyó gritos a lo lejos

- ¡Hajimito! Para de una vez!-

- Vamos Kannuki, pero si yo...

-¡Que lo tires!

-¡Dejame en paz! ¡fumo si quiero!

- ¡Pero no en la biblioteca!

- ¡Ni siquiera hemos entrado!

_**Esos serán también shinigamis...¿conoceran a mi maestro?**_

**_-_**¡Te conozco y se que luego no lo tiras!

-Oye...

- ¡Eres una pesada!

- Perdonad...

- ¡Y tu un petardo!

- Hola...

- ¡Pija!

-Esto...

- ¡Atolondrado!

-¡QUE NO ME IGNOREIS!- Hikari pego un grito al oido de los shinigamis, que se quedaron totalmente inmóviles. Se giraron a mirarla

- Kannuki, Tu conoces a esta?- Preguntó Terazuma señalándola. Una vena palpitante salió de la cabeza de Hikari

- Mira que te ganas un guantazo!- Wakaba logró contenerla sujetándola de los brazos

- Hajimito! no seas maleducado! Lo siento, me llamo Wakaba Kannuki, y este es mi compañero, Hajime Terazuma. Saluda Hajime- Dijo dándole un codazo en las costillas

- ¡Agh!...Hola...-Dijo de mala gana

- Me llamo Hikari...¿Vosotros trabajais con mi maestro?

Wakaba se quedó pensando- ...¿Quien es tu maestro?-

- Seiichiro Tatsumi

Tanto Wakaba como Terazuma se quedaron con los ojos como platos. A terazuma se le cayó el cigarro de la boca

- ¡q-q-q-QUEEEEEEE!¡Tatsumi tiene una alumna!

-¡Venga ya!...Bueno, doy por hecho que le conoceis no?

-S-si, claro- Wakaba fue la primera en responder. Se volvió hacia Terazuma y comenzaron a hablar en susurros

- Tu crees que es verdad?

- Y yo que se kannuki, pero esta chica no sa parece EN NADA a Tatsumi

-Oye, que cuchicheais!

- Nadaaaa!- respondieron los 2 a la vez con aire inocente

- en fin...Puedo preguntaros algo? Vosotros conoceis algo de heavy metal?

A wakaba y a Terazuma les cayó una gota de sudor por la sien

-eeeeeeeh...no.

Hikari suspiró- En fin...muchas gracias- Se fue de la biblioteca con aire pensativo, olvidándose de que había ido a preguntarle a Hisoka

* * *

Biblioteca

Hisoka se encontraba sentado en el suelo, con una pila de libros a su lado, cuando notó que alguien se le acercaba y se agachaba junto a él

- Sokaa!

- Chssss! Tsuzuki, estamos en la biblioteca!- Le regañó el menor

- lo siento- Se disculpó Tsuzuki. Miró mejor a su compañero- Hisoka...te encuentras bien? no pareces haber dormido

El castaño cerró su libro y se volvió a Tsuzuki

-...Estoy teniendo pesadillas...sobre...Muraki...- Dijo con la cabeza agachada- Y no duermo bien...-Se quedó en silencio. Entonces Tsuzuki le cogió de la mano, y le atrajo junto a él, abrazándolo.

- Crees que anda tramando algo?- susurró. Hisoka se acomodó en los brazos de Tsuzuki

- No tengo ni idea...comenzó a dolerme la cabeza ayer...pero siempre me pasa cuando Muraki trama algo... hay que estar..- No pudo acabar la frase, puesto que Tsuzuki lo empezó a besar. Era un beso tranquilo, que decía claramente " debes calmarte". Hisoka cerró los ojos, y se dejó llevar por el beso. Entrelazó una de sus manos con la de Tsuzuki, y la otra se dirigió a la cabeza del moreno, enredándose en su pelo  
Hisoka abrió la boca, dejando que Tsuzuki profundizara el beso. Sin despegarse se fueron moviendo hasta que Hisoka quedó apoyado en una pared. Entonces Tsuzuki le cogió de la cintura, y metió sus manos debajo de la camiseta del castaño. Hisoka se separó un poco, soltando un jadeo

- Qué pasa Soka?...no te gusta?- Susurró Tsuzuki

- Es que...tus manos...estan frias...- Dijo Hisoka. Su cara estaba roja de la vergüenza. Tsuzuki se rió un poco y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo; quitarle la camiseta a Hisoka

- Ya veras como pronto entran en calor...- Volvió a decirle al oido.

Hisoka rodeó con sus brazos timidamente al mayor, agarrándose a su chaqueta para contener sus gemidos. Era tan sensible que cada caricia de Tsuzuki lo estremecía hasta la médula. Pronto trató de quitarle la chaqueta al moreno, pero estaba tan nervioso que no tuvo mucho éxito. Tsuzuki comprendió lo que trataba de hacer, se separó un poco y se desprendió de la parte de arriba de su ropa, dejando visible su pecho y su abdomen. Hisoka llevó sus manos hasta él, y comenzó a acariciarlo, de arriba a abajo. Mientras, Tsuzuki bajo su boca al cuello del menor, lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo suavemente, dejando unas pequeñas marcas de propiedad. Llevó sus manos al pantalón de Hisoka

- Voy a seguir vale?- le susurró. Hisoka asintió con la cabeza, a la vez que intentaba lo mismo. Cada vez que lo hacía con Tsuzuki se ponía muy nervioso, y salía a la luz su obvia falta de experiencia en estos temas. Sin embargo, ahí estaba Tsuzuki, para ayudarle. No se reía de él, simplemente le comprendía, terminaba lo que él no podía por si solo, le daba calor y confianza...Tsuzuki era todo lo que necesitaba.

- Tsuzuki...- Susurró Hisoka cuando este bajó su pantalón hasta los tobillos. Se encontró con que ahora las manos del moreno acariciaban su trasero, dando pequeños apretones de vez en cuando. Hisoka tenía que contener sus gemidos, puesto que estaban en la biblioteca, y no debían escucharles -Nos van a pillar...

- No, si no hacemos ruido...- llevó sus dedos a la entrada de Hisoka, haciendo un poco de presión, para finalmente introducirlos en ella

-ngghh! Tsu..zu..ki..- Hisoka mordió el hombro de Tsuzuki para poder aguantarse. Este, mientras tanto, movía sus dedos dentro de Hisoka, en círculos, abriéndolos y cerrándolos. Metió un tercer dedo, haciendo que Hisoka se agarrase más fuerte a él

- Esto bastará...- Levantó a Hisoka de las caderas, y comenzó a penetrarlo, lentamente. Hisoka rodeó las caderas de Tsuzuki con sus piernas, y él solo comenzó a empujarse hacia arriba y hacia abajo, apoyándose en los hombros de Tsuzuki

- ah..ah..ah...- Hisoka gemía una y otra vez, con los ojos cerrados, y cada vez mas alto. Tsuzuki lo besó apasionadamente para callarlo un poco, puesto que no podían cogerlos haciéndolo en la biblioteca.  
Iban cada vez más rápido, hasta llegar a tener un ritmo desenfrenado. Las embestidas eran cada vez mas profundas y fuertes, tanto que Tsuzuki no pudo contenerse más y acabó corriéndose dentro de Hisoka. Este se corrió pocos segundos despues, manchando la mano de Tsuzuki.

-...-Ambos trataban de recuperar el aliento. Tsuzuki salió de Hisoka, haciendo que este emitiera un pequeño gemido, y le ayudó a levantarse. Al pobre Hisoka todavía le temblaban las piernas. Tsuzuki tuvo que sujetarle para que no se cayera, mientras este se ponía la ropa.

- ¿quieres que nos vayamos a casa?- Le preguntó. Hisoka asintió. Ambos salieron de la biblioteca dados de la mano

* * *

Mientras tanto en la misma biblioteca

Los gushoshin trabajando

- Hermano, has oído algo?

- no, debería?

- ...nada, serán imaginaciones mias...

* * *

uoooooooooooo cual es la relación entre Hikari, Tatsumi, y el heavy metal? la respuesta en el siguiente capiiiiiiiiii

* * *

Bueno, hola a todos XD (venga va, momento serio)

Como me ha costado este lemon, madre mia del amor hermoso, mas que ninguno XDDD  
Bueno, queeeeee quien se lea esta historia, algún milenio de estos, podría ponerme una review...asi, como quien no quiere la cosa


	4. Don t say a word

otro mas pa la saca

bueno, vamos alla:

Blabla- diálogo

_blabla- _recuerdos, onomatopeyas y voces en off

**blabla-**Pensamientos

he incluido OC, porke me mola y punto, pero las parejitas siguen siendo las mismas, TatsumixWatari, hisokaxtsuzuki

Disclaimer: los personajes de Yami no matsuei no son de mi propiedad, y no hago esto por sacar dinero

* * *

Arriba el telón

capítulo 4: Don´t say a word

Casa de Seiichiro Tatsumi y Yutaka Watari

Watari abrió la puerta, entrando deprisa y cerrando el paraguas. 003 entró detras, toda empapada

- Seeeeiiii!- Llamó el científico

- Estoy en la cocina- contestó una voz. Watari se quitó el abrigo, totalmente mojado. Fuera llovía a cántaros

- ¡Me voy a duchar!- Anunció Watari. Automáticamente, Tatsumi salió de la cocina, aun con el delantal puesto

- Voy contigo- Dijo mientras se lo quitaba y lo dejaba en una silla

- Seii, puedo yo solo- Dijo el científico. Tatsumi le agarró de la cintura, y le plantó un beso en la mejilla

- Ya, ya se que puedes solo- Dijo mientras subían las escaleras, en dirección al cuarto de baño. A Watari se le subieron los colores a la cara.

Entraron en el baño abrazados y besándose. Tatsumi había estado esperando a su científico durante un par de horas mientras este terminaba unos experimentos en el laboratorio, y ahora sólo quería estar con él. Watari se quitó la chaqueta de un tirón, y rápidamente se sacó la camiseta, totalmente mojada. Volvió a abalanzarse posesivamente sobre los labios de Tatsumi.

-mmmmmm- Tatsumi trataba de decir algo. El científico ni lo soltó, solo se lo llevó, agarrado del cuello de la camisa, hasta la ducha, y una vez debajo, abrió el grifo. El agua cayó inmediatamente sobre ellos. Entoncesa Watari liberó los labios de su amor para que pudiera respirar y hablar

- si, justo lo que iba a decir; que encendieras la ducha- Respondió el secretario. Watari hizo un gesto de " ya lo sabía, te he leído la mente".

Tatsumi se quitó la camisa, ahora totalmente mojada, para luego cojer a Watari de la hebilla del cinturón, y atraerlo hacia si mismo. Comenzó a besarle el cuello, mientras le desabrochaba los pantalones.

Terminaron de quitarse la ropa en menos de un microsegundo. El agua caía a una temperatura ideal, calentando los dos cuerpos que se encontraban bajo ella. a Watari le dio un escalofrío al sentir el contraste de temperatura

- Un segundo- Watari se separó momentaneamente de los labios de Tatsumi, para darse la vuelta y coger el champú. Notó como Tatsumi lo abrazaba por detras, y lo cogía antes que él.

- Dejame a mi primero- Dijo el secretario, echándose campú en las manos, y llevándolas a la cabeza de Watari. Hundió sus manos, masajeando la cabeza del pelirrojo, haciendo cada vez mas espuma.

Watari cerró los ojos, dejando que el placer y la relajación lo inundaran  
-mmmmmmmmm...- suspiró lo suficiéntemente alto como para que Tatsumi le oyera. El secretario liberó una de las manos del pelo de Watari, para pasearla por todo el cuerpo de su amor, hasta llegar al trasero, donde dio un apretón que hizo que el científico abriera los ojos sorprendido

- ¡Seiichiro Tatsumi!- Dijo totalmente colorado. Tatsumi ni le hizo caso, no apartó la mano del lugar en el que estaba. Volvió a dar otro apretón, esta vez atrayendo a watari hacia si, y besándolo en los labios.

A ciegas, Watari buscó con las manos el gel de baño, y aprovechando que estaba abrazado a Tatsumi, comenzó a enjabonar todo su cuerpo. Cuando sus manos llegaron al trasero de Tatsumi, hizo lo mismo, pero con las dos manos, y mas descarado aun. Tatsumi le dio un pequeño empujón para colocarse debajo de la ducha, sin soltar sus labios, los cuales devoraba con hambre y pasión

_**Cuando estamos en el trabajo, parece tan calmado, que no me creo todavía que sea tan apasionado cuando estamos solos...**_ Pensaba Watari mientras pasaba las manos por el pelo oscuro de Tatsumi para aclarar el jabón que tenía. Entonces notó como comenzaba a subir la temperatura, dado que ambos se estaban rozando en una parte muy íntima y delicada. Watari se separó un poco de los labios de Tatsumi

- Sei...estas...- No le dio tiempo a terminar la frase; se quedó sin palabras cuando Tatsumi se acercó a su oreja.

-¿Aquí, o en la cama?- Preguntó simplemente. Watari se puso totalmente colorado, pero luego pensó en una tercera opción

- Las dos- Contestó abrazando a Tatsumi por el cuello, y mirándole con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Me gusta esa opción- Dijo el moreno, juntando de nuevo sus labios con los de Watari.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Mientras tanto...

-¿Entonces hay trato o no?

-Claro que si. Podemos traerte las que quieras. Frescas y recién sacadas de sus cuerpos...Aun no han venido a llevárselas

-Me parece estupendo..

-¿Hablamos de dinero si le parece?

-Creo que no...

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

A la mañana siguente

_RIIIIIIIIIIINNGG!_

Tatsumi se removió en la cama. Watari también hizo señas de estar medio despierto, acurrucándose contra el cuerpo del moreno

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNGGGGGG!_

-hnnnnn...- de mala gana, Watari se levantó a tientas, para coger el teléfono

-diga...soy watari...si...lo estaba, hasta que habeis llamado...aja...espera, QUE!- El científico se sentó en la cama, totalmente despejado

- Claro, en unos minutos salimos para alla, que nadie toque el cuerpo, y cercad la zona entendido? Adiós- Colgó el teléfono

- Quien era?- dijo Tatsumi poniéndose las gafas. Watari le miró con expresión seria

- Alguien ha sido asesinado...y encima de su cuerpo había una rosa roja

-Muraki...-

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

30 minutos despues  
Lugar del crimen

- Tsuzuki, ya estamos aqui!- Watari traía todo su equipo médico-forense

- Hemos cercado la zona, y lanzado un conjuro de invisivilidad, a un radio de 70 metros. Tsuzuki abrió paso a los 2 shinigamis al cuerpo

Estaba totalmente pálido, había muerto con varias puñaladas en el pecho

- habeis encontrado el arma homicida?- Preguntó Watari. Tsuzuki negó con la cabeza

- Que va. Supongo que se la habrá llevado consigo

- por las heridas, yo diría que en un cuchillo de cocina normal y corriente. ¿Se sabe algo del paradero de su alma? -

- No, está desaparecida...El jefe nos ha encargado que la encontremos- En ese momento se oyeron unos pasos

- Hey! me he enterado de que ha habido un asesinato, y vengo a ayudar.- Era Hikari

- Estamos a punto de llevarnos el cuerpo, puedes ayudarme en el laboratorio si quieres- La muchacha se acercó al cuerpo

- Oye...Tatsumi-San...no te suena de algo?- Tatsumi se fijó mejor en el cadaver. En el cuello llevaba tatuado algo

- Watari, me puedes dar unos guantes?- El científico le pasó un par. Tatsumi se agachó para girar el cuello de la víctima, y ver el tatuaje completo. Eran tres letras. una N, una E, y una D. Tatsumi se levantó de un brinco

-¿Qué narices es esto?

- ¿Crees que es coincidencia?

-Muraki es capaz de todo...¿Pero cómo se ha enterado?

- ¿Que? ¿Quien? ¿De qué hablais?- Preguntaban Tsuzuki, Watari y Hisoka. Tatsumi suspiró y se colocó las gafas

- A ver...¿por donde empiezo?...Este hombre está relacionado con un caso que se supone que está cerrado...lo llamamos el "NED"

- Nido Evanescente del Diablo- aclaró Hikari

- Este caso es de incluso antes de que yo fuera compañero de Tsuzuki, asi que imaginaros el tiempo. Fue entonces cuando conocí a Hikari.  
El caso NED es un caso muy especial, de contrabando de almas. Los espíritus tienen una fuerza muy poderosa, sobre todo los que han sido "arrancados" de sus respectivos cuerpos. Me llevó mucho tiempo llegar a una conclusión sobre ello, pero finalmente, siguiendo una pista, llegué a un lugar donde es mas que posible que pueda estar realizándose el contrabando. Me infiltré entre ellos...como...uno más.  
Pero la cosa no salió bien, al final murieron todas las personas que estaban dentro del local

- ¡me incluyo!- dijo Hikari levantando una mano. Los otros 3 shinigamis se quedaron algo sorprendidos

- Incluso murió el principal sospechoso de ser el líder del NED, asi que el caso quedó cerrado, se archivó, y no he vuelto a saber de él...hasta hoy...

-Tatsumi..Nunca nos lo habías contado

-¡Y tampoco les has contado lo del grupo de metal! Me parece muy mal, con lo buen cantante que eres Tatsumi-San- Dijo Hikari cruzándose de brazos

-no la hagais caso! tiene mucha imaginación!-Soltó de repente Tatsumi tapándole la boca. Hikari logró zafarse

- ¡Que es verdad!

- ¡Que yo no soy de esos!

- ¡Que si!

- ¿Tatsumi, has sido cantante de heavy metal?- Preguntó Tsuzuki atónito

- no es verdad

- si lo es! tengo todas las grabaciones!

- ¿Donde?- preguntó Watari

- ¡No te pongas de su parte!- Tatsumi sentía como estaba perdiendo

- en mi mochila hay un DVD, si lo meteis en un ordenador y pinchais donde pone " actuaciones" sale!

-¡vamos todos a verlo!

- ¡Un segundo! ¡Todavía tenemos un cuerpo aqui!

- ¡Vale! ¡Ya nos lo llevamos!- En un abrir y cerrar de ojos recogieron todo y desaparecieron. Tatsumi echó una mirada asesina a su aprendiz

- eres una bocazas...

-algún día tenía que salir a la luz- respondió ella con aire triunfal

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

jajajajajajajaja seguro que nadie veía a Tatsumi como cantante XDD YEAHH!

reviews plis?


	5. 8th comandamment

otro mas pa la saca

bueno, vamos alla:

Blabla- diálogo

_blabla- _recuerdos, onomatopeyas y voces en off

**blabla-**Pensamientos

he incluido OC, porke me mola y punto, pero las parejitas siguen siendo las mismas, TatsumixWatari, hisokaxtsuzuki

Disclaimer: los personajes de Yami no matsuei no son de mi propiedad, y no hago esto por sacar dinero

AVISOOOO : de nuevo voy a unar una canción! esta vez es 8th comandamment, del grupo SONATA ARCTICA. Escuchadla, porfa, pero dadle al play en esta frase " la guitarra empezó a sonar...". Ahi vale? venga, nos leemooooos! ^^

* * *

Arriba el telón

capítulo 5: 8th comandamment

Ministerio de los 10 reyes del Emma

Hisoka, Tsuzuki y Watari se encontraban en el salón principal, con todas las luces apagadas, y con la tele encendida

- ¡Venga! ¡Ponlo ya!- decía Tsuzuki

- Es el mando, que no va- dijo Hisoka

- Espera...¿A ver?...¡Ya está!- Watari le dio al play del mando, y se juntaron los 3, mirando a la pantalla

_buenas noches! estais listos para darle caña a todooooo!_

la voz que hablaba era masculina. En la tele sólo se veían figuras encima del escenario, rodeadas por una cortina de humo. Una de ellas alzó dos palos, y dio tres toques para avisar del inicio del concierto

_1, 2, 1, 2, 3, y!_

la guitarra empezó a sonar de forma frenética. El humo se iba disipando, de tal forma que las figuras comenzaban a verse. Alguien se acercó al micrófono, y lo agarró bruscamente, llevándoselo a la boca para empezar a cantar

- ¿Quien es?- preguntaron todos a la vez

_All those lies suit you. They are custom made to drive_  
_you out of reality. Lies are true for you. You know, what_  
_you do is reaching a point of insanity._

El humo se disipó...esos ojos...ese pelo...

_When you wake from your dream you know what is true?_

Los ojos le brillaban, y sonreía como si fuera un depredador a punto de comerse a su presa

_Ring of bell inside your head is playing with your mind_

- ¡Es Tatsumi! ¡Que fuerte, no parece él!- dijo Tsuzuki llevándose unas palomitas a la boca. Una cámara dio un primer plano de Tatsumi, que alzó una mano invitando al público a cantar a coro con él

_Remember to pray, and what the Bible says and you will_  
_live thru eternity You haven't hear of this?_  
_There is something you missed - That it will cost you so heavily._

Watari miraba embobado la televisión. Nunca había visto una faceta tan...Tan increíble. Era pasional y agresivo, un cambio total de personalidad. Lo estaba poniendo a 100 por hora

_You must sleep in the stinking bed that you've made_  
_When you're down where you belong hear what they say, yeah._

Tatsumi alzó la cabeza, y cantó con todas sus fuerzas el estribillo de la canción, cosa que hizo que el público enloqueciera y le vitoreara mas aun

_Stay for a while, stay forever. Sing for the times you are_  
_bound to betray. Run for your life, run forever, your eyes_  
_tell a lie and the liar must always die._

La voz dio paso a un corto solo de guitarra, entonces una cámara enfocó a quien tocaba. Watari, Tsuzuki y Hisoka se pegaron a la pantalla

- ¡es Hikari!

- ¡La misma!- de un salto, Hikari se sentó con ellos en el suelo. Watari giró la cabeza, viendo la figura de Tatsumi apoyada en el marco de la puerta, pero de espaldas a la habitación

**_¿Porqué lo ha ocultado durante todo este tiempo?... _**

_When you're done with him, you know where you have_  
_been, He will treat us all equally._

Un anillo de fuego empezó a rodear a los integrantes del grupo

_Can you feel the fire burning?_

Con el fuego, el público enloqueció todavía mas.

- ¡Vvaya! ¡Que alucinante!

- ¿Verdad que si? Lo llamabamos momentos infernales, porque en alguna canción siempre nos rodeaban de fuego - apuntó Hikari. De repente la tele se apagó

-¡EEEEEEEEEEEHHHH! ¡la tele!-

- Creo que habeis visto suficiente, centrémonos en el caso-Tatsumi había alcanzado el mando con una de sus sombras, y había apagado la televisión, dejando la canción a la mitad. Entró en la habitación y encendió la luz.

- Pero...

- Ni peros ni nada. ¿Quereis haceros cargo del caso, o preferís esperar sentados a que Muraki se haga mas fuerte? La proxima vez os salvareis vosotros solos.

Watari miró a Tatsumi con dureza

**_Seiichiro está enfadado de verdad...Será mejor preguntarle cuando lleguemos a casa_**

- ¡No tenemos pruebas de que Muraki esté detras de esto!- Hisoka saltó por primera vez. En sus ojos se leía la inquietud

-Mientras veiais "eso", he ido a por el informe de la autopsia en el mundo humano, y entre los objetos personales de la víctima estaba esto- sacó un papel y se lo dio a Hisoka - Creo que va dirigida a vosotros...-

Hisoka abrió el papel, y Tsuzuki se acercó a mirar

_"¿Por qué dejar que el alma de una muñeca rota se pierda en la eternida? ¿Eh, mis queridos juguetes?"_

Tatsumi siguió con su explicación

- Si Muraki está involucrado, tiene acceso a una red de almas jóvenes, fuertes, y poderosas...Conozco este mundo. Son espíritus desorientados, cuyo único deseo es volver a la vida. Normalmente son almas asesinadas, o muertas en un accidente. Creen que ya no les queda nada, y se venden solo por conseguir poder. La mayoría se malogran...No es algo agradable de ver...

Una mano se posó en el hombro de Tatsumi. Era Watari, mirándole con ánimo

- ¡Los detendremos antes de que causen algún estropicio, por algo somos shinigamis!

- ¡Nosotros queremos detener a Muraki cueste lo que cueste!- dijeron Tsuzuki y Hisoka al unísono

- ¡Yo tambien voy! ¡No me quedo aquí sentada por nada del mundo!- Saltó Hikari.

- Muy bien...Entonces hay que prepararse...Conozco a alguien que puede meternos en este mundo, pero hay un problema...Son gente bastante cerrada al mundo real

-¡Eh! No te pases, que somos todos muy majos- Replicó Hikari

-¿Ah si? ¿Y por qué tuve que ir con esas pintas para que se me dejara entrar en la banda de música?

-...Vale, Touche...- Hikari se cruzó de brazos, resignada

Todos se quedaron en silencio

-...¿Hay que disfrazarse?- dijo Tsuzuki. Tatsumi asintió con la cabeza

-Asi las cosas serán mas fáciles. No tendreis que demostrar nada. Será como ir de incógnito

- Os ayudaré yo misma- Dijo Hikari. Un brillo malévolo se notaba en sus ojos

-No, esto, nosotros podemos arreglarnoslas...-Intentó replicar Tsuzuki, pero era demasiado tarde. Hikari los había secuestrado a él y a Hisoka, y se los llevaba por el pasillo

- ¡Ya vereis que guapos vais a estar! Bueno, mucho mas guapos de lo que ya sois, es difícil de conseguir, pero estoy segura de que el color negro os sienta de maravilla - parloteaba mientras su voz se alejaba por el pasillo. Watari y Tatsumi se quedaron en la sala en silencio. Watari miró a Tatsumi

-...Seiichiro..¿A donde vamos nosotros?-Tatsumi le miró con un deje enigmático en su rostro

-Nos vamos a casa- Le tomó de la mano, y le juntó contra su pecho. Las sombras empezaron a surgir, rodeándoles y transportándoles a su hogar

-Pero en casa no hay nada uqe nos sirva- Replicó el científico

-Que tu sepas...-

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Continuaraaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! cuanto he tardado...gomennasai a todos por el super retraso...T.T

OH MY GOD! quien lo diriiaaaaaaa! XDD vamos a ver a todos nuestros shinigamis en cueros!...osea...en ropa de cuero...esto, quiero decir...en fin, ya me entendeis no?

XD

ah! por cierto! SUPERHIPERMEGAULTRAGIGA ! por las reviews de bittersweet123, y amitsuko2000. Jo, que emociooon, alguien lee mi historiaaa siii XDD

reviews, pliiiiisss, una limossnita para esta pobre fanfictioneraaaaaa XD


	6. The cage

otro mas pa la saca

bueno, vamos alla:

Blabla- diálogo

_blabla- _recuerdos, onomatopeyas y voces en off

**blabla-**Pensamientos

he incluido OC, porke me mola y punto, pero las parejitas siguen siendo las mismas, TatsumixWatari, hisokaxtsuzuki

Disclaimer: los personajes de Yami no matsuei no son de mi propiedad, y no hago esto por sacar dinero

* * *

Arriba el telón

capítulo 6:The cage

Casa de Seiichiro Tatsumi y Yutaka Watari

Al entrar por la puerta, Tatsumi se fue hacia el sótano, seguido de un curioso Watari

- Yutaka, te he dicho que te quedes en la habitación

- ¡Que no! Que yo quiero ver donde guardas todo!- decia mientras bajaban las escaleras. Tatsumi suspiró

- Esta bieeeeen...-dijo sin mucha convicción. Abrió la puerta del sótano y se fue a un monton de cajas que había alli apiladas. Rebuscó un poco

- EEEHH? pero si esas son...- Watari cayó en la cuenta- Las cajas de cosas innecesarias pero que deberíamos guardar por si acaso algun remoto dia nos son útiles... Muy habil Seiichiro

Tatsumi cogió una caja, y le quitó el polvo

- Pues claro...¿Dónde esconderías un árbol si no es en un bosque?

-Mira como me rio..

- Eso es sarcasmo?

-No, que va...¡Pues claro que es sarcasmo! ¡Que no pillas una!

- Eh, esta la he pillado- Siguieron hablando y bromeando mientras subían a la habitación

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

mientras tanto...

- ¡Ya estamos aqui!- La chica comenzó a caminar por la calle. Tsuzuki y Hisoka la seguían sin mucha convicción. 2 chicas góticas pasaron por delante suyo, mirándoles raro, un grupo de adolescentes visual-key les miraban murmurando...Hisoka recibió cierto sentimiento de desconfianza hacia ellos, por vía empática. Lo cierto era que desentonaban.

-Hikari, por favor, date prisa en llegar a donde sea que quieres ir-Dijo Tsuzuki un poco asustado

-Si, si, ya casi estamos. Por dios, ni que fueran a atacarte como perros!-Bromeó ella

- Hikari, estaba pensando...-Habló Hisoka- En que no tenemos ni una sola moneda. ¿Cómo vamos a pagar?

- ¡No hay ningún problema!- canturreó ella. Se paró ante una pequeña puerta, totalmente vieja y destartalada. Llamó un poco. Poco después abrió la puerta un tipo que le sacaría a Tsuzuki una cabeza como mínimo, tan ancho de hombros como de barriga, con barba, pelo largo y mal cuidado, y una cara que parecía mas bien la de un bulldog. Vestía cazadora de motorista, de cuero negro, a juego con los pantalones, y las botas militares que llevaba. Cuando se agachó hacia Hikari, Tsuzuki avanzó un paso dispuesto a defenderla, creyendo que iba a soltarla un golpe

En lugar de eso, el feroz hombre sonrió amablemente, quitándose todo el aspecto de duro, para adquirir un nuevo perfil. Desordenó el pelo de Hikari un poco con la mano

-Hola pequeña, ¿cómo te ha ido? llevamos mucho sin saber de ti

- ya ves Jackie...de aqui para alla, en el trabajo no paro quieta-Dijo riendo inocentemente

- ¿y quienes son tus amigos?- preguntó mirando a los 2 Shinigamis

- Estamos de misión super especial y secreta, y necesitan una pequeña remodelación. ¿Qué te parecen? ¿A que son una ricura?- Dijo orgullosa. Tuzuki y Hisoka se pusieron colorados

El hombre se rascó la barba -hmmmmm...quizas tenga lo que necesiteis, adelante, pasad...- dijo abréndoles la puerta.

El interior del edificio...era simplemente enorme. Tsuzuki y Hisoka miraron hacia arriba. La tienda no solo ocupaba una planta, si no 5 pisos mas

- Tsuzuki...¿Dónde nos hemos metido...?

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

mientras tanto

-¡No vale reirse!- dijo Watari desde el baño

- ¡Por favor Yutaka! Que no me rio...sal ya pesado- Contestó Tatsumi desde la habitación

La puerta del baño se abrió, y el científico salió con timidez. Tatsumi se quedó impresionado.

**_¡DIOS MIO! está...está...Está para comérselo_**

Watari iba vestido con una blusa negra, de manga larga, con calaveras rojas y blancas cosidas en la espalda. Los pantalones negros, como no eran de cuero, le permitían moverse bien, siempre y cuando no tropezara con las cadenas que lo rodeaban. Finalmente, llevaba de calzado unas botas con un poco de plataforma, con placas metálicas a modo de enganches. En su muñeca se alojaba una pulsera de pinchos de 3 filas de color rojo, y en su cuello, un collar, también de pinchos, pero no tan largos cono los de hikari, si no más pequeños.

- ¿Y bien?- Preguntó Watari al ver que Tatsumi no respondía

- Es...perfecto...-Contestó Tatsumi. Se acercó lentamente, acariciando sus brazos como si fueran de porcelana. La camisa se ajustaba tan bien a su cuerpo que parecía expresaménte diseñada para él

-Estás realmente increible...-Le susurró

Watari se puso como un tomate e hizo ademán de taparse con los brazos

-¡pues ahora te toca a ti! ¡Vamos, ya estás tardando!

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

mientras tanto

- y esto por aquii...y esto por allaaa...y esto por el otro lado...- Hikari corría de un lado para otro de la tienda cargándose de ropa. Pasó por el lado de Tsuzuki y Hisoka

- ¡Ale! ¿que haceis todavía ahi? venga, al probador, ¡raaaaapidoo!- Les empujó al probador y se fue a seguir pululando por la tienda

Tsuzuki y Hisoka se encontraban solos en el probador, con una montaña de ropa negra cada uno

-¿Tenemos que probarnos todo esto?-Dijo Tsuzuki asustado- ¡Nos pasaremos la eternidad aqui!

- Pues mas vale que empecemos.-Dijo Hisoka resoplando y cogiendo su montón de ropa. Se disponía a irse, cuando una mano se agarró a su muñeca

- No tienes porqué irte...- le susurró Tsuzuki al oído. La idea de tener a Hisoka tan cerca, en un lugar donde nadie les iba a ver, tentaba demasiado. Hisoka se puso colorado al instante, e intentó escapar( lo cual no significa que lo consiguiera).

-Tsu...zuki...- Dijo con voz debil. Se encontraba acorralado contra la pared del probador, de espaldas a Tsuzuki. Este le cogía de la mano y se entretenía dando besos en su cuello

- Venga Hisokaaa...- Le pidió con voz sensual al oído. Hisoka se estremeció. Cuando Tsuzuki le pedía algo con esa voz...no podía negárselo

El mayor comenzó a desabrochar los pantalones de Hisoka, y su mano se coló por su ropa interior. Hisoka se estremeció, y quiso gritar, pero una mano le tapaba la boca

- Shhhhhhh... No hagas ruido, o nos descubrirán- Le dijo Tsuzuki gentilmente al oído

Hisoka se giró y asintió lentamente. Tsuzuki sonrió, y se acercó a besar el rostro y luego los labios de su pequeño

- Solo lo haré con la mano ¿vale?

- S..si...- Hisoka volvió a asentir. La mano de Tsuzuki se sentía tan bien que se dejó llevar por todo lo que sentía en aquel momento. El dulce movimiento de Tsuzuki alrededor de si miembro lo excitaba cada vez mas, acariciándolo suavemente. Era algo único, sentía las manos de Tsuzuki en su cuerpo, y sus sentimientos, que le llegaban a traves de su empatía, le nublaban la vista y el pensamiento

- Tsuzu..ki...voy...voy a...ah...aah- Hisoka no pudo terminar la frase, y acabó corriéndose en la mano de Tsuzuki. Hisoka agachó la cabeza, respirando entrecortadamente, recuperándose del torrente de sensaciones que había invadido su cuerpo. Tsuzuki sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo, y se limpió la mano, además de todo lo que había manchado.

- Lindo...-Dijo besándole las mejillas. Hisoka seguía apoyado contra la pared, recuperando la calma. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababan de hacer, los colores se le subieron a la cara. Se giró a Tsuzuki, con la ira surcando su rostro, pero este no lo miraba. Se encontraba de espaldas, buscando entre la ropa

-Bueno...Y ahora vamos a..- No pudo terminar la frase

¡PLONK! Hisoka le atizó con una bota con suela metálica

-¡AAAYY! ¡Hisokaaaaaaa! ¡Dueleeeee!- Dijo Tsuzuki frotándose la cabeza

-¡Me da igual! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!

-¿El qué?

-¡ESO!

-Pero Hisokaaaaaa...-Protestó Tsuzuki

-¡Te aguantas!- Hisoka estaba totalmente colorado. Tsuzuki sabía que no le gustaba que lo hicieran en otro sitio que no fuera en la intimidad de su casa, pero a veces Hisoka era tan adorable, que no podía aguantarse, y no le importaba lo mas mínimo la regañina de despues, porque por la noche se le habría pasado. Lo que si le duraba 2 o 3 día esra el chichón del golpe.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

-¡Seiichirooooo me aburrooooooo!- llamó Watari desde la habitación

- Esperate, impaciente, ya falta poco- Contestó Tatsumi desde el baño

Watari estaba tumbado encima de la cama, jugando con 003

-¿Quien es la lechucita de papa? Ay mi pequeñiin que bonito es- Le hablaba como si fuera un niño pequeño. En esto que se abrió la puerta del baño. Watari se lanzó a ver como vestía Tatsumi...y se quedó sin palabras

Tatsumi llevaba puesta una cazadora de cuero, en la que se podía leer por la parte de atras " god of death". Unos guantes de motorista con pinchos en los nudillos cubrían sus manos. Los pantalones vaqueros oscuros, rotos por las rodillas, y con un cinturón de tachuelas, y unas botas iguales que las que llevaba Watari. El científico tuvo que quitarse las gafas, limpiarlas y volver a ponérselas, porque esa imagen ante el no podia ser posible. Era tan diferente de como vestía en el trabajo. Le dio una risita tonta al pensar el qué pasaría si Tatsumi fuera asi vestido al departamento

- ¡Impresionante!- Dijo Watari

- ¿Que te parece?- Preguntó Tatsumi

- ¿Puedo sacarte una foto?

-¡No!

- Oh vaya...Eh ¿Qué es eso de ahi?- Gritó Watari señalando hacia el fondo

-¿Eh?- Tatsumi se giró medio segundo

_Click! _Tarde, Watari ya tenía la foto en la memoria de la cámara

-Jajajajaja ¡Si! ¡Toma ya!- Dijo bailoteando por el cuarto

- Eh! ¡No vale! ¡Eso es trampa!- Tatsumi corrió a pillar al científico, pero este se escapaba de el, sosteniendo la cámara en alto

- ¡Has picado! ¡Te chinchas!- Watari se reia sin parar. Mala suerte, pues al dar un paso, tropezó y cayó sobre la cama, boca abajo. La cámara se escapó de sus manos, y fu a parar a la ventana abierta, desapareciendo mediante la impasible fuerza de la gravedad. Ambos shinigamis se quedaron de piedra

-Sei...estamos en un segundo piso, verdad?

-Si...

-¿Tu crees que una cámara sobrevive a eso?

-Pueeess_...¡Clonck!-_Algo golpeó la cabeza de Tatsumi- ¡AY! ¿Qué narices?...¡Pero si es la cámara!-Tatsumi se acercó a la ventana. En la calle estaba Hikari, con gesto de impaciencia

- Si no me quieres ni ver, ¡Dimelo! ¡Pero no me tires cosas a la cabeza! ¡Por poco me parte el craneo!-

- ¡Perdona!¡No sabia que estabas ahi!- Se disculpó Tatsumi desde la ventana

- Sisi, claro claro...¿Bueno que? Que se hace tarde, ¡Y estan a punto de abrir! ¿Bajais?

- ¡Claro, enseguida!- Tatsumi volvió dentro de la habitación. Watari lo miró

-Vamos Yutaka, agarrate a mi, que las sombras no puedes transportarnos si no estamos juntos-Le hizo un ademán para que se acercase. Watari se agarró a sus hombros.

- ¿Y ahora que?- Preguntó el pelirrojo mientras las sobras empezaban a cubrirlos

- Nos vamos...-Dijo Tatsumi seriamente

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Continuaraaaaaaaaa!

Y ahora: ejem ejem...

LO SIENTO POR LA TARDANZA! 3 meses en este capitulo! me ha costado sudor y sangre! Ademas, que por medio han estado las vacaciones, y claro de arriba para abajo todo el dia, pues asi no hay quien escriba...en fin, ya está, comienzo con el siguiente, mientras tanto, como regalo para que me perdoneis, os pongo un pequeño adelanto

Capítulo 7

- Este es el bar

- Es escalofriante..

...

-Vaya, mira quien ha vuelto!

- Creo que tienes informacion para mi...

- Pero no será gratis...

...

- Hola Tsuzuki...Mi preciosa muñeca...

Besitooos! Comentarios por favoooorrr!


	7. black sheep

otro mas pa la saca

bueno, vamos alla:

Blabla- diálogo

_blabla- _recuerdos, onomatopeyas y voces en off

**blabla-**Pensamientos

he incluido OC, porke me mola y punto, pero las parejitas siguen siendo las mismas, TatsumixWatari, y hisokaxtsuzuki

Disclaimer: los personajes de Yami no matsuei no son de mi propiedad, y no hago esto por sacar dinero

* * *

Arriba el telón

capítulo 7: Black sheep

Ministerio de los 10 reyes del Emma  
10 de la noche.

Watari, Tatsumi, y Hikari entraron al salón principal. Alli estaban Tsuzuki y Hisoka, ambos con una bolsa en las manos. Watari iba ya vestido, igual que tatsumi. Al verlos, Tsuzuki y Hisoka se quedaron de piedra

- Pero..Pero..¡¿Pero quienes son estos 2?- Exclamó Tsuzuki.

-¡ Vamos a ver! ¿Por qué todavía no estais cambiados? Andaaando, rápido, venga ¡vengaa!- Hikari les metió un poco de prisa. Tsuzuki y Hisoka fueron a cambiarse al salón contiguo. Tatsumi y Watari se sentaron en uno de los sofás del salón. El científico se giró hacia Tatsumi, notando su cara de incomodidad. Le cogió de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos

- Seiichiro...¿Te preocupa algo?- Tatsumi volvió la cabeza hacia el

- No..Bueno, un poco..no se...es que me da muy mala espina todo este caso...Es tan extraño...

- Venga ya Sei, si las cosas se ponen feas, somos cinco, mas los dioses ceremoniales de Tsuzuki, mas tus sombras y las de Hikari, yo creo que seríamos mayoría- El científico sonrió

Hikari se acercó al sofá

- El bar al que vamos es el " Caronte ", si no estas familiarizado, o vas con alguien que lo esté...La puedes liar muy gorda.

En ese momento salieron Tsuzuki y Hisoka de la habitación contigua

- ¡Ya estamos listos!- Hikari corrió a su lado

- ¿verdad que son unas preciosas obras de arte?- Preguntó con los ojos brillantes

Tsuzuki vestía con una gabardina negra, de cuero. Tenía en los brazos unos brazaletes con 7 filas de pinchos, una camiseta negra sin mangas, y unos pantalones de cuero negros.

Hisoka en cambio, vestía unos vaqueros rotos, y una camiseta negra de rejilla, bastante punk. En el cuello llevaba un collar de pinchos, y unas botas negras, sin plataforma, pero con calaveras pintadas en la puntera. Pobre Hisoka, le daba tanta vergüenza vestir asi, que se escondía un poco detras de Tsuzuki

- Muy bien- Tatsumi se puso serio- Nos encontraremos alli. No podemos llegar todos juntos, o si no sabrán que no venimos a "frecuentar" el bar. Hikari, irás tu primero. Hisoka y Tsuzuki ireis despues. Encargaros de vigilar. Finalmente, entraremos Watari y yo, Hha quedado claro?

- ¡Como el agua!- dijeron todos al unísono

- En marcha.- Tatsumi y Watari desaparecieron con las sombras del secretario. Hikari cogió su casco y se fue en la moto. Tsuzuki llamó a Byakko, y montando él y Hisoka pusieron rumbo al "Caronte"

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Mientras tanto...

Un hombre caminaba por la calle. La gente se paraba a mirarle

-Parece un angel

-Si, si...va vestido totalmente de blanco

-Que guapo es...

El hombre giró una esquina y se metió por un callejón. Caminó un rato hasta que se encontró con otra persona. El hombre de blanco sonrió amablemente

- ¿y mi mercancía?- Preguntó con voz suave

- Ahí- Dijo el otro hombre- No se ni porqué la necesita, se va a meter en un buen lio doctor Muraki

Kazutaka Muraki miró hacia un lado. Alli se encontraba un chico, con pinta de asustadizo, con cadenas en las manos. Rubio y pálido, temblaba de frio y miedo

- Es perfecto.

-Vale, y lo que acordamos...- Al hombre no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase. Muraki ya lo había atravesado con un cuchillo

- Lo siento, pero debo dejar alguna pista, para atraer a mi querido Tsuzuki a mi...- El hombre cayó al suelo, inerte. Muraki dejó caer el cuchillo, y se acercó al pequeño, que se había acurrucado en una esquina, al haber presenciado la horrible escena. Lo agarró por los hombros.

-No tengas miedo...

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Mientras tanto...

Watari y tatsumi llegaron al lugar indicado mediante las sombras del moreno. Alli se encontraba. En un callejón oscuro y frío, había una puerta medio oxidada, con un cartel destartalado, en el que ponía " CARONTE"

- ¿Así que es aquí?- Preguntó Watari. Tatsumi solo asintió con la cabeza

- Es escalofriante...- Sin decir nada mas se dispusieron a entrar.

Al abrir la puerta, Watari se encontró con un local más grande de lo que se había imaginado, con un suelo de baldosa negra, un piso superior con sillones, y un escenario bastante amplio. No había casi gente. Tsuzuki y Hisoka se encontraban en el piso superior, desde donde se veía todo el bar, y Hikari se encontraba sentada en la barra del bar

- Eh!- Les llamó la muchacha. Tatsumi se acercó a ella

- ¿Algo nuevo?- Le preguntó. Hikari negó con la cabeza

- No, pero él debe de estar a punto de llegar.- De repente se abrió la puerta, y entró por ella un hombre joven, vestido con un abrigo negro, el pelo de color rojo fuego y de punta, fumando un cigarro. Giró su vista a Tatsumi y se acercó a ellos

-¡Pero bueno! ¡Si es Seiichiro Tatsumi! ¡Me alegro de verte!- Dijo con voz socarrona y engreida

- Lamentablemente no puedo decir lo mismo Ren...- Dijo tranquilamente Tatsumi

-¡JAJAJA! Tan frio como siempre ¿eh?- Miró detras de Tatsumi, y su mirada se encontró con la de Watari

-Vaya, vaya..¿ Quien es esta preciosidad?...- Al ir a tocar a Watari, Tatsumi le agarró fuerte la muñeca

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices...- Ren se soltó, y se sentó en uno de los taburetes del bar

- Bueno..¿Y que te trae por estos lares?

-Quizá tengas información para mi...- Dijo pasándole una foto del tatuaje del cadaver que habían encontrado. Ren la miró con desinteres

-No se yo...Ultimamente no tengo muy buena memoria...-De repente, una bota metálica se incrustó en la cara de Ren, dándole tal golpe que este se cayó de la silla al suelo. Hikari había saltado de su asiento. Se acercó a Ren, y le cogió del cuello

-Escúchame con atención Ren, imbecil integral, quiero esa información, o me la das, o te mueres por segunda vez, ¡Tu decides!- A Watari le sorprendió ver a Hikari tan agresiva, aunque bien es cierto, que la primer impresión que tuvo de ella fue que, enfadada daba mucho miedo

-¿Segunda muerte?- Le preguntó Watari a Tatsumi. Este asintió

-Ren es Shinigami, al igual que nosotros, pero pertenece al departamento de investigaciones y reconocimiento...Es decir, que se dedica a la información

Ren se fortó la nariz, que le sangraba, y se puso en pie

- A veces me da asco que seas mi jefa...Mira, las calles últimamente están que echan chispas...Bandas enfrentadas, muertes de miembros importantes...¡Cada día quieren mas poder! Y según tengo entendido, y tu me lo has confirmado con la foto, algún idiota ha decidido "resucitar" el NED

-¿Quien es su lider, y donde estan ubicados?- Preguntó Tatsumi. Ren dudó si responder o no, pero tras Tatsumi se encontraba Hikari, remangándose, y crujiendose los puños

-¡Y yo que se! Esos estúpidos se mueven de un lado para otro, no tienen cuartel fijo! Y en cuanto a un lider...dejame pensar...Dicen que es un tipo asi mayor, con gafas, con un ojo raro...Y que va de blanco. Tio, si algún dia se le destinta un boli encima, sería algo digno de ver- Se dio un cuarto de vuelta, y pidió un trago de tequila, para aliviar su dolor en la nariz

-**¡MURAKI! ¡Lo sabía!**- Pensaron Tatsumi y Watari a la vez

-Lo que si te puedo asegurar es que encontrarás mucha mas información la semana que viene...Si quieres claro-Señaló con la cabeza un cartel que había en una de las paredes. En él se anunciaba un macro concierto en esa misma sala, por el tamaño y la cantidad de grupos que aparecían en él, parecía bastante importante

-Puede que si, o puede que no- Dijo Tatsumi colocándose las gafas. Watari reconoció ese gesto de inmediato

-**Está nervioso...¿Qué pasa con ese concierto?**

-Puedo colaros..Pero ya sabeis que no será gratis...-Dijo Ren con media sonrisa. Tatsumi lo miró totalmente serio. Hikari iba a soltarle de nuevo un golpe, pero se detuvo al captar lo que Ren quería decir. Relajó los poños, y se apoyó contra la barra del bar. Pidió un trago de ron con hielo

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-Preguntó con voz dura

-Nadie viene ya por aqui...Es una pena...los grupos que surgen ahora solo son novatos...enclenques sin estilo ni metas..

-No sigas por ahi- Tatsumi sabía lo que se avecinaba

- Te cuelo en el concierto, pero sólo si me traes una actuación

-Jamas.-Dijo friamente Tatsumi

-Es una lástima...

Mientras tanto, en el piso de arriba, Hisoka y Tsuzuki vigilaban para que no pasase nada extraño.

-¿de que estaran hablando?-Preguntó Tsuziki.

-No lo se, pero Tatsumi no parece muy contento..-Respondió Hisoka. De repente, notó un escalofrio que subía por su cuerpo...Una sensación tan horrorosa que la vista comenzó a nublársele, y cayó desmayado

-¡Hisoka!-Tsuzuki fue a sujetarlo, pero una pálida mano se agarró a la suya

-Hola Tsuzuki...Mi preciosa muñeca...

-¡Muraki! ¿¡Qué haces aqui!- Tsuzuki iba a gritar, pero Muraki le tapó la boca con la mano, al tiempo que le sonreía amablemente

-No querrás montar un escándalo ¿no?...He venido a invitarte a una cita

-¡Nunca!

-Iras...Lo quieras o no..Porque el caso en el que estas trabajando te obligará a ello...En una semana hay un gran festival de música...Vendrás, y disfrutaremos de un buen espectáculo¿ Qué te parece?

-¿QUE DEM...-Tsuzuki no pudo decir mas, puesto que la figura de Muraki se desvaneció en el aire, pero antes de desaparecer le dijo

-Dentro de poco recibirás un pequeño regalo...Disfrutalo si sales vivo...-

Tsuzuki se quedó clavado en el sitio, con cara de atontado. El despertar de Hisoka le hizo salir de su ensimismamiento

-Tsu..zuki...- El moreno le ayudó a levantarse. Su rostro estaba serio

-Tenemos que irnos..Ya...- Bajaron por las escaleras y se acercaron a Tatsumi, Watari y Hikari. Tatsumi volvió la cabeza a ellos

-¿Qué ocurre?- El simple rostro de Tsuzuki le decia que este no era un lugar para hablar. Tatsumi se colocó las gafas

-Nos vamos...-Dijo tomando a Watari de la mano

-Vaaaaayaaa...¿tan proontoo? Yo que creía que había conseguido que actuases en el concierto de la semana que viene...

**-Concierto...¿La semana que viene?...¡MURAKI! ¡Estará alli! ¡Tenemos que ir!**

**-**He dicho que..- A Tatsumi no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase

-¡Aceptamos!- Soltó Tsuzuki de repente. Tatsumi se quedó mirándole con tal cara de incredulidad, que a Watari casi le da un ataque de risa, pero se contuvo

-¡Entonces no hay mas que hablar!-Dijo Ren- No se quien es este tio, pero parece amigo tuyo, ¡Asi que quedas apuntado!

La cara de enfado de Tatsumi aumentaba por momentos. Surgieron las sombras, que en vez de rodear solo a Watari y a él, rodearon a los demas

-Ya nos veremos...- Dijo por último antes de que las sombras los rodearan por completo

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Ministerio de los 10 reyes del Emma

-¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCO?- Regañó Tatsumi a Tsuzuki

-Pero..

-¡Nada de peros!

-Es que..

-¡Nada de es que!

-¡Pero es que Muraki aparecio!- Cuando Tsuzuki lo soltó, el resto se quedó pasmado

-Qu...Que muraki..¿que?-

-¡Aparecio! ¡Y a Hisoka le dio un desmayo! ¡Y me dijo que me "invitaba" a ir a ese festival, y que iria quisiera o no! ¡Y que me enviaría un "regalo"! ¡Y que lo disfrutara si salia vivo! Si es él el que está detras de todo esto, ¡debemos cogerle!-Hablaba atropelladamente, cogiendo aire entre medias de sus frases

-¡Para el carro!-Soltó Watari- ¿Un regalo?

-Quise gritar que que demonios planeaba, ¡pero se desvaneció!

Tatsumi tenía la cabeza echa un lío...Era tan tarde que el sueño empezaba a vencerle, pero no podía dejar que eso ocurriera. Como si le leyera el pensamiento, Watari sugirió que planeasen que hacer al día siguiente

-Estamos todos molidos...Hoy ha sido un día brutal, y no podemos pensar bien...Mañana temprano decidiremos que hacer..¿Estais de acuerdo?

Todos asintieron, y comenzaron a recoger sus cosas.

-Seii..-Watari llamó suavemente al secretario. Este lo miró

-Si no puedes usar las sombras, podemos pedir a Tsuzuki que nos lleve

-No..Tranquilo, puedo usarlas...Vamonos a casa...-Tomó de la mano a Watari y se rodearon con las sombras para volver.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Casa de Seiichiro Tatsumi y Yukata Watari

Aparecieron justo en el dormitorio. Nada mas desaparecer las sombras, Tatsumi comenzó a desvestirse con cara cansada, y se fue al baño sin decir palabra. Watari lo siguió, y lo abrazó por detras mientras el moreno se lavaba la cara. Le acarició los hombros, besandolos con ternura

-Seiichiro...-Dijo suavemente

-Dime

-¿Por qué te afecta tanto este caso?-Watari había notado el extraño y nervioso comportamiento de Tatsumi en estos dias, y tenía que preguntarlo

-No me afec...-Al darse la vuelta se encontró con unos ojos ambar que le decían que no mintiera. El secretario suspiró

-Es el único caso que no he resuelto...Desaparecieron tantas almas, la mayoría de ellas inocentes, y que no debían pasar al otro mundo...No puedo evitar sentirme culpable por ello...-Se llevó las manos a los ojos, cubriendose. Watari sabía cómo se sentía. Le tomó de las manos, y le dio un cáido abrazo. Tatsumi estrechó al científico contra su pecho, enterrando su cara en su hombro. Watari acarició el pelo de Tatsumi, con calma, reconfortándolo. Sabía como se sentía. Sin despegarse de Tatsumi, caminó hacia la cama, y una vez alli, se fueron acomodando el uno al otro, hasta quedar sentados.

-Gracias Yutaka, siempre haces que me sienta mejor- El secretario se acercó a Watari, y lo besó en los labios. Es un principio era una caicia tierna, un gesto de agradecimiento por haber estado a su ladotenderle la mano, y sacarlo a la superficie. Tatsumi sabía que cuando se sintiera débil, siempre iba a estar Watari para ayudarlo.  
Sus manos se entrelazaron, y los besos eran cada vez mas apasionados.

Tatsumi estaba exhausto...Pero no le importaba, porque estar con Watari y disfrutar de él le hacía reponer fuerzas. Acarició una de las piernas del científico, subiéndola a la altura de sus caderas

-Vamos...Seii, hazlo ya- Pedía el pelirrojo. Tatsumi lo acalló besándolo

-Todavía no...- Primero debía prepararlo. Llevó uno de sus dedos a la entrada de Watari, metiéndolo dentro. Luego otro, y empezó a moverlos dentro para dilatar la entrada del científico

-aah! Seii!- Watari se agarró del cuello de Tatsumi. Él sabía que el secretario estaba cansado, pero siempre que replicaba, acababan igual. No se dio cuenta, pero mientras pensaba en ello, Tatsumi ya había sacado sus dedos, y se disponía a entrar en él

-AAAHH! Seiichiroo!- Gimió de nuevo. Tatsumi ácercó sus labio a su oido

-Que ocurre?...Duele?...- Le acarició el pelo con suavidad

-N-No..Sigue...-No le dolía, pero le daba vergüenza decirle que lo había pillado por sorpresa.

Tatsumi empezó entonces a empujarse dentro suyo, de forma dulce, pero aumentando el ritmo poco a poco. En un momento dado, Watari tomo impulso, y dio la vuelta a la situación, quedando encima de Tatsumi

-Yu-Yutaka, ¿Que..?- No dijo nada mas. Watari lo calló con sus labios

**"Hoy si que no dejaré que lo hagas todo tu..." **Pensó el científico

De esta forma, el científico comenzó a moverse arriba y abajo, de forma cada vez mas fuerte. Tatsumi lo tomó de las caderas, acariciándolo. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar

-Yutaka..mas fuerte..- Pidió cuando se sintió al límite. Watari obedeció, y se dio mas fuerza

-Aaah..Seichiiro..No aguantaré..aah!- Watari se corrió en la mano de Tatsumi

-Yutaka!-Gimió Tatsumi cuando un segundo despues terminó dentro del pelirrojo. Entonces Watari se dejó caer encima de Tatsumi, quedando abrazados el uno al otro. Tatsumi aspiró el aroma del científico

-Te quiero...-Susurró Watari

-Que casualidad...Te iba a decir lo mismo..-

Finalmente se acomodaron para dormir, sin despegarse del abrazo. Tatsumi fue el primero en caer rendido, y le siguó Watari, poco despues

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Continuaraaaaaaaa!

POR FIN! Terminado este capitulo! Lo siento por el retrasoooo escribo lo mas aprisa que puedo buaaaaahh

Pero puse un lemon al final para que me perdoneis XDD

En fin, nos vemos en el proximo capii!

Por cierto, Muchas gracias por las reviews, no sabeis la ilusion que me hace que alguien lea mi historiaaa ^_^


	8. angels

otro mas pa la saca

bueno, vamos alla:

Blabla- diálogo

_blabla- _recuerdos, onomatopeyas y voces en off

**blabla-**Pensamientos

he incluido OC, porke me mola y punto, pero las parejitas siguen siendo las mismas, TatsumixWatari, y hisokaxtsuzuki

Disclaimer: los personajes de Yami no matsuei no son de mi propiedad, y no hago esto por sacar dinero

ATENCIOOOOOOON! que vuelvo a usar canciooon! Esta vez es "Angels", de Within temptation. Dadle al play cuando veais la frase "a la vez que la música"

* * *

Arriba el telón

capítulo 8: Angels

Casa de Seiichiro Tatsumi y Yutaka Watari  
6 de la mañana

Watari se despertó por pura inercia. Todos los dias Tatsumi se levantaba a las 6, y asi tambien se despertaba él. Le gustaba dormir, pero ya se había acostumbrado a esa hora. Sin embargo Tatsumi seguía profundamente dormido, abrazado a Watari como si de un peluche se tratase. El científico remoloneó un poco, acurrucándose al lado de su amor, y respirando su olor. Le encantaba ver esa escena que pocas veces se le ofrecía. Tatsumi durmiendo como un angel... Era algo digno de ver, y de grabar en la retina.

No lo pudo evitar. Al estar despierto y no poder volver a dormirse, se puso a pensar en el caso

**-Vamos a ver...Si atamos cabos...Hace mucho tiempo, una banda de contrabandistas creó un grupo para robar almas con mucho poder espiritual. Tatsumi trabajó en el caso, pero al final todo acabó en desgracia.  
****Ahora sabemos que Muraki se ha enterado de que existía este caso, y ha decidido reabrirlo...Estas almas perdidas tienen mucho poder espiritual...¿Para qué querrá poder? Seguramente para derrotar a Tsuzuki de manera física, ya que de manera psicológica ya no puede...Es una suerte que Tsuzuki tenga al chaval, son tal para cual...**  
**Rasulta que Muraki se le ha aparecido a Tsuzuki, y le ha "invitado" a un festival de música rock...Y sin quererlo ni beberlo, estamos inscritos, y debemos actuar en él...**

**¡PERO NO TENEMOS NI IDEA DE MÚSICA!...Bueno, Tatsumi puede cantar, ya lo hizo cuando trabajó en el caso, y Hikari según he visto, sabe tocar la guitarra...Pero no es suiciente!**

**Piensa Yutaka..Piensa...¿Playback?...No, que luego sale mal...¿Un cursillo acelerado de música heavy?..Para tocar asi se necesitan AÑOS de práctica...**

**...**

**...**

**...¡LO TENGO!**- Su cara se iluminó por completo. Miró a Tatsumi, aun dormido, y lo besó suavemente en los labios. Luego se deshizo del abrazo sin despertarlo, y se levantó. 003 tambien se despertó, y revoloteó adormilada a su lado. Watari se puso unos pantalones y una camiseta

-Vamos 003...No hay tiempo que perder...-Susurró a la pequeña lechuza. Salieros del cuarto, y bajaron al sótano, donde Watari tenía su laboratorio científico y mecánico. Entraron en él, y el pelirrojo se dirigió a su mesa de trabajo y diseño

-003, escuadra, cartabón y compás- Dijo cogiendo un lápiz. la lechuza le trajo todo en el pico. Watari se sentó en la silla, y extendió una hoja para dibujar

El dibujo de personas se le daba de pena, eso tenía que reconocerlo...Pero si se trataba de aparatos, era el mejor. Se recogió el pelo en una coleta

-Alla vamos...- Y se lanzó a trabajar

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Casa de Seiichiro Tatsumi y Yutaka Watari  
10 de la mañana

Tatsumi abrió los ojos. Enseguida notó el hueco de Watari en la cama

-¿Yutaka?- Lo llamó, pero nadie respondió. Saltó de la cama y se dispuso a bajar las escaleras. Una vez en el salón probó de nuevo

-¡Yutakaaaaa!- Lo volvió a llamar. Esta vez oyó algo, proveniente del sótano.

-**Estará en el laboratorio...** Bajó al sótano, encontrándose con que se desprendía luz del laboratorio de Watari. Se acercó despacio y abrió la puerta

El científico ni siquiera notó su presencia. Estaba tan centrado que no vio como Tatsumi se acercaba por detras, asomándose a lo que estaba diseñando.

-003, pasame un rotulador permanente- Extendió la mano para recibir el boli, pero no se lo dio 003, sino Tatsumi. Cuando vio la mano humana, se llevó tal susto que se cayó de la silla

-¡AAAAAHHH! ¡DIOS SANTO SEIICHIRO! ¡NO ME HAGAS ESO QUE ME DA ALGO!- Le gritó desde el suelo. Tatsumi le ayudó a levantarse

-Lo siento

-¿Cuanto llevas aquí?- Le preguntó mientras recogía lo que se había caido al suelo

-5 minutos...¿Que estás haciendo?- Miró lo que había en el papel

-¡No es nada importante!- Watari trató de taparlo

-Déjame ver- Le pidió Tatsumi tendiéndole una mano

-...Prometeme que no te enfadas...- Dijo Watari con voz queda, estrujando los planos contra su pecho, no sería la primera vez que Tatsumi intentaba arrancárselos de las manos. El secretario resopló, ajustándose las gafas

-Vale...

-¡No No! ¡Di "Prometo que no me voy a enfadar con Yutaka sea lo que sea lo que esté haciendo"!

-¡Ni que estuvieras diseñando un tanque de destrucción masiva! Vamos, déjame ver...- Watari le pasó los planos

-Vale, explica...-pidió. En la hoja había dibujada una mano humana, con un guante puesto, similar a los mitones que usaba Watari a menudo

-Son unos guantes por control remoto...Tienen una memoria motriz conectada a un transmisor que produce un movimiento controlado por via...

-Yutaka, en cristiano...-Le pidió Tatsumi

-Son guantes que se mueven solos-Resumió el pelirrojo. A Tatsumi se le encendió una bombilla en la cabeza

-¿Piensas usarlos para que podamos formar un grupo y tocar en el festival de la semana que viene sin tener ni idea de música?- Le dijo con asombro

-¡Me has prometido que no te ibas a enfadar!

¡¿-Pero como me voy a enfadar? ¡Es brillante! -Tatsumi volvió a mirar los planos

-Solo queda que funcionen...

-Seguro que si, sabes que cuando te concentras eres el mejor. ¿Se podría diseñar un micrófono también?- Preguntó Tatsumi mientras subían las escaleras

-No- Respondió Watari. Tatsumi lo miró

-¿Cómo que no? Pero si tus poderes pueden sacar lo que sea del papel- Dijo extrañado

-Ya...Pero es que no quiero...Quiero oirte cantar- Diciendo esto, Watari empezó a correr escaleras arriba

- ¿Pero que... ¡Vuelve aqui!- Tatsumi lo persiguió escaleras arriba, pero sabía que no convencería a Watari.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Ministerio de los 10 reyes del Emma  
11 de la mañana

Hisoka volvió a mirar el reloj

- Se retrasan demasiado...- Dijo con voz monocorde. Tampoco había podido dormir bien esa noche.

- Venga Hisoka monada, no les ha pasado nada malo- Dijo Hikari dándole una palmada(muy fuerte)en la espalda

-¡Ugh! ¡Ten mas cuidado! Me has clavado la pulsera en la espalda

-¡Ay perdona Hisokita!- Se disculpó la shinigami con una sonrisa. En esto entraron Tatsumi y Watari por la puerta

- Sentimos el retraso.- Se disculpó Tatsumi. Watari llevaba un tubo con los planos de los guantes metidos dentro. Se sentaron en una mesa grande

-¿Y Tsuzuki?

-Nos han avisado de un alma perdida, y se ha ido para alla sin esperarme. Voy a por el ahora mismo

-No podemos empezar sin él. Daos prisa. Hikari, acompáñales

-A la orden! Oye Hisokita, te sabes el sitio no?

- Pues claro, ¿por quien me...UGH!- Hikari le lanzó un casco

- Pues agarrate, ¡que nos vamos en mi moto!

-¿QUÉ?- La shinigami agarró a Hisoka de la muñeca, y se lo llevó por el pasillo

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Mientras tanto...

Tsuzuki andaba por la calle

-Vamos a ver...El chico se llama Fuyuki Kurosawa...Debería sentir alguna energía...- De repente una mano agarró su abrigo. Tsuzuki se giró. Un niño rubio, con aspecto debil y tembloroso se aferraba a él

- ¿Eh? Pequeño, ¿estas bien?- El niño se sorbió los mocos. Había estado llorando

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Le preguntó Tsuzuki

-Fu..Fu..Fuyukiii- Dijo el niño. Tsuzuki le puso la mano en la cabeza

- ¿Tú eres Fuyuki Kurosawa? Entonces debes venir conmigo.- Al instante el pequeño se soltó y lo miró enfadado

-¡No!- Se negó y salió corriendo. Tsuzuki lo persiguió

-¡Espera! ¡No voy a hacerte daño!- Gritó al niño mientras corría. Se metió por una calle, dobló a la izquierda, luego a la derecha, de nuevo a la derecha...Y se encontró con un callejón sin salida, y una horrible escena.

Al final del callejón se encontraba el pequeño, con la mirada agachada, y delante de él...Un cadaver. A simple vista parecía que no llevaba mas de un dia muerto.

- Pequeño...¿Que ocurre?- Tsuzuki trató de acercarse. Pero de repente del niño surgió una energía espiritual tan poderosa, que echó a Tsuzuki hacia atras

-Todo...-Balbuceó el pequeño- Todo...lo que he pasado...Mi mama..Mi papa...Ya no estan...Y yo..estoy..Perdido..

-¡Y TODO ES POR TU CULPA!- Entonces estalló completamente. En medio del torrente de nergía espiritual. Tsuzuki sacó un sello e hizo un conjuro

-Oh dioses que me protegeis, acudid a la voz que os pide ayuda...Por el viento blanco que arrastra el mal de este mundo..APARECE BYAKKO!- Un tigre blanco gigantesco apareció en medio de la calle

Mientras tanto, Hikari y Hisoka llegaban al lugar donde había ido Tsuzuki, cuando de repente notaron una energía espiritual descomunal

-¡Yo conozco esa energía! ¡Es Byakko!- Dijo Hisoka. Hikari hizo un giro de 90 grados y se dirigió al lugar del que provenía. No tardaron nada en llegar, aunque la escena con la que se encontraron fue aterradora.  
Un niño rubio, con la cara llena de ira, agarraba a Tsuzuki por el cuello. Byakko se encontraba malherido

-¡La leche! Hisoka, ¡cura a Byakko! ¡Yo trataré de detener a ese crio!- Hisoka bajó de la moto, y Hikari aceleró al máximo, dispuesta a atropellar al niño. En el último momento saltó de la moto. El pequeño no pudo reaccionar, y el vehículo lo arrolló por completo, llevándoselo para estrellarse contra la pared. Hikari fue corriendo a Tsuzuki

-¡Tsuzuki! ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Ese niño..-Tsuzuki tosía. Casi lo había axfixiado por completo- Muraki...Le ha hecho algo a su memoria...No se que...Pero es muy fuerte

-¡Claro que es fuerte! ¡Es un alma arrancada! ¡no había visto energía igual desde hace mucho tiempo!

-No he podido derrotarlo...

- Vamos Tsuzuki, Hisoka está curando a Byakko.- Se acercaron los 2 a donde se encontraba el tigre blanco. Hisoka casi lo había curado por completo

- ¿qué narices era eso?- Preguntó Hisoka

-El "regalo" de Muraki...Byakko, siento haberte metido en este lio..- Dijo Tsuzuki aun cansado

-¡No te preocupes Tsu! Estoy aqui para servirte, no lo olvides- Le contestó el tigre

-Jope, que pasada de ceremonial ¿no?- Apenas hubo terminado Hikari la frase, algo voló y chocó contra la pared al lado de la que estaban. Los 3 shinigamis se giraron al momento. El niño había empujado la moto desde el otro extremo del callejón, y se encontraba jadeando, tratando de mantenerse en pie. Murmuraba cosas sin sentido, a la vez que comenzaba a fluir de nuevo en él la energía espiritual  
Sintiendo el peligro, Hikari avanzó un paso hacia él, dejando a Tsuzuki y Hisoka detras

-Tsuzuki, Hisoka...Yo le detendré

-Pero nosotros podemos...- Tsuzuki no acabó la frase. No había vencido al crio porque no sabía como canalizar todo el torrente de energía que le venía, y Hisoka seguramente se desmayaría al sentirle

-Tsuzuki...Quiero un conjuro de contención, y otro de repulsión para los humanos que pasen por aquí...¿Podrás hacerlo?- Preguntó Hikari mientras avanzaba hacia el crio, dándole la espalda a Tsuzuki y a Hisoka

Tsuzuki asintió, y juntó las manos, empezando a recitar un conjuro, mientras entre sus dedos aparecían sellos sagrados. Una semiesfera de color ocre rodeó a Hikari y al niño.

Hikari torció el cuello, haciendo que crujiera, preparándose para el combate. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios

-Hacía tiempo que no luchaba de verdad...- Extendió las manos, y las sombras comenzaron a surgir, a la vez que la música.

Fuera de la esfera, Hisoka y Tsuzuki mantenían el conjuro de contención activo.

-¿Oyes eso?- Le dijo Hisoka al mayor

-Si, de nuevo los violines...

Dentro, Hikari dejaba salir las sombras con suavidad, medio cerrando los ojos. Miró al pequeño, que seguía intentando hacer que su energía fluyera, pero sin mucho éxito. Hikari avanzó tranquilamente y con paso calmado hacia él. Le extendió una mano

_Sparkling angel I believe_  
_You were my savior in my time of need._  
_Blinded by faith I couldn't hear_  
_All the whispers, the warnings so clear._

Las sombras se deslizaron por el suelo, haciendo un círculo alrededor del niño

_I see the angels,_  
_I'll lead them to your door._  
_There's no escape now,_  
_No mercy no more._  
_No remorse cause I still remember_

_The smile when you tore me apart_

Las sombras se levantaron, y crearon una jaula. Fuyuki trató de agarrarse a los barrotes, pero las sombras se enroscaban alrededor de sus brazos, asi que estaba encerrado y sin salida

_You took my heart,_  
_Deceived me right from the start._  
_You showed me dreams,_  
_I wished they'd turn into real._  
_You broke a promise and made me realize._  
_It was all just a lie._

Tsuzuki y Hisoka también escuchaban la letra

-Que letra tan triste, ¿no?-Comentó Tsuzuki. Hisoka se encogió de hombros

_Sparkling angel, I couldn't see_  
_Your dark intentions, your feelings for me._  
_Fallen angel, tell me why?_  
_What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?_

Hikari se llevó las manos al corazón, y la jaula comenzó a cerrarse mas y mas

_I see the angels,_  
_I'll lead them to your door_  
_There's no escape now_  
_No mercy no more_  
_No remorse cause I still remember_

_The smile when you tore me apart_

El pequeño Fuyuki lloraba sin pausa ni consuelo, al ver como las sombras se cernían sobre él. Su energía espiritual se había gastado en el combate contra Tsuzuki, y ahora carecía de poder alguno

_You took my heart,_  
_Deceived me right from the start._  
_You showed me dreams,_  
_I wished they'd turn into real._  
_You broke a promise and made me realize._  
_It was all just a lie._

Hikari alzó los brazos, y las sombras rodearon al pequeño completamente. Parecía que se lo comerían

_Could have been forever._  
_Now we have reached the end._

-Parece que habla con él...- Dijo Hisoka

-Quizas lo esté animando para que se libre de la oscuridad de su interior

-Muy irónico, ya que lo está cubriendo de sombras...-Cruzó los brazos

Dentro del conjuro, Hikari cantaba exactamente para eso, para que Fuyuki hiciese frente a las sombras de su corazón

_This world may have failed you,_  
_It doesn't give you reason why._  
_You could have chosen a different path in life._

_The smile when you tore me apart._

Las sombras se fueron deshaciendo

_You took my heart,_  
_Deceived me right from the start._  
_You showed me dreams,_  
_I wished they'd turn into real._  
_You broke a promise and made me realize._  
_It was all just a lie._

_Could have been forever._  
_Now we have reached the end._

Finalmente, cuando la última sombra se fue, tan solo quedó un niño pequeño, sin rastro alguno de maldad. Cayó inconsciente, y Hikari se acercó a cogerle en brazos. Hizo un gesto a Tsuzuki para que terminase el conjuro, y ambos shinigamis se acercaron corriendo

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Se ha recuperado, ahora solo es un alma que hay que llevar ante el rey Enma- Hikari se puso de pie, con el niño en brazos, y los 3 shinigamis pusieron rumbo de nuevo al mundo del más allá, donde Tatsumi y Watari los esperaban

-¿Cómo has conseguido absorber su energía espiritual?- Preguntó Hisoka por el camino

-¡Porque esto lo ha echo algún chapuzas! Madre mia...-Hikari resopló- Y encima ha destrozado mi moto...A ver como me compro yo ahora otra...¡Que cuestan un ojo de la cara!

Tsuzuki y Hisoka se miraron..¿Chapuzas? No era propio de Muraki hacer las cosas tan mal.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Ministerio de los 10 reyes del Enma

-¿Porqué tardan tanto?- Dijo Tatsumi colocándose la camisa de nuevo

-¿Crees que algo les habrá pasado?-Watari se peinaba el pelo. Al no haber nadie en el departamento, se habían permitido un rato de pasión en medio de la mesa del salón

-Yutaka, esto es tuyo- Tatsumi le pasó las gafas

-Ah ¡gracias!-Las cogió y se las puso. Tatsumi terminó de atarse la corbata de nuevo, cuando llamaron a la puerta

-¡Adelante!-Dijo Tatsumi. La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Hisoka lleno de polvo, con la ropa rasguñada, Tsuzuki lleno de arañazos, golpes, y despeinado, y Hikari con un crio en brazos

-¿¡pero que ha pasado!-

-El asunto del alma se ha complicado un poco...-Dijeron a modo de saludo los 3 a la vez. A Watari se le escapó una risita ahogada. Tatsumi echó un vistazo al niño

-Dejadle en el sofá del salón. Luego lo llevaremos con el rey Enma.- Hikari dejó al niño inconsciente tumbado en el sofá. Luego miró a Tatsumi y se cruzó de brazos

-Vale, ahora a por el asunto del día. ¿Que hacemos con el concierto?

-Eso está solucionado...

CONTINUARÁ

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Tadaa! por fiiin!

En fin, un songfic al que seguro no le haceis ni caso, pero me empeñé en hacerlo,¡y aqui está!

Asi que bueno..Ya sabeis, lo de siempre, reviews porfa-plis!

P.D: hablando de reviews...Muchísimas gracias a todos los que han leido y dejado un review! me encanta saber que por lo menos alguien lee mi historia ^^

Chaoooo nos vemooos!


	9. shy

otro mas pa la saca

bueno, vamos alla:

Blabla- diálogo

_blabla- _recuerdos, onomatopeyas y voces en off

**blabla-**Pensamientos

he incluido OC, porke me mola y punto, pero las parejitas siguen siendo las mismas, TatsumixWatari, y hisokaxtsuzuki

Disclaimer: los personajes de Yami no matsuei no son de mi propiedad, y no hago esto por sacar dinero

* * *

Arriba el telón

capítulo 9: Shy

Ministerio de los 10 reyes del Enma  
Sala común

-Vale, pasemos al tema del día...¿Qué hacemos con el concierto?-Preguntó Hikari

-Eso está solucionado...Watari- El científico se quitó el tubo de la espalda, y desenroscó la tapa, sacando una hoja llena de garabatos, y números

-Son unos guantes diseñados especialmente para producir un movimiento mediante una memoria motriz...

-¡En cristiano!-Pidieron todos al unísono

-¡Por Dios! ¿Es que nunca podré expresarme con propiedad? Son guantes que se mueven solos- Explicó de nuevo Watari.

-¡Es increíble! Watari ¿cómo se te ocurrió?-Preguntó Tsuzuki

-¡Porque soy el mejor! jojojojo-Se rió el científico

-Modestia aparte...¿Quien hizo volar su laboratorio por los aires el mes pasadooo?-Le recordó Tatsumi

-Buuuuu ¡Tatsumi eres malo de verdaad!-lloriqueó Watari. En esto, Hikari había cogido los planos, y parecía muy concentrada mirándolos

-¿Que ocurre?-le preguntó el científico. Hikari cogió una hoja de cuaderno, y se puso a escribir, a la vez que hablaba

-A ver...Sin contar con esos guantes, los únicos componentes del "grupo" seríamos Tatsumi-San, que canta, y yo, que voy a ir a la guitarra principal...Nos falta: Un batería, un bajista, y un teclista...Eso como mínimo

-Lo mínimo nos basta- Dijo secamente Tatsumi

-¡Oh oh! ¡yo me pido la batería!- Tsuzuki levantó la mano

-Muy bien...Pues..Hisoka, dime, ¿qué te gustaría?

-...- Hisoka se quedó callado

-Hisoka, monada, no me ignores, que me tienes al lado-

-...bajo...- Murmuró Hisoka. En realidad tenía ganas de participar, pero le daba tanta vergüenza admitirlo que no podía evitar ser asi

-¡Muy bien! ¡Te pega de maravilla! Entonces Watari se encarga de los teclados, ¡y de las segundas voces!

-¡Eh eh eh eh! ¡Para el carro! ¿por qué segundas voces? ¡Yo no quiero cantar!

-Yo tampoco, ¡y aqui estoy!- le replicó Tatsumi. Al científico se le subieron los colores a la cara. Eso no podía rebatírselo

-Vale, ¡pues adjudicado! Como Tsuzuki tiene que usar tambien los pies (para el bombo y esas cosas) podrías diseñarle unas botas

-Eso está hecho.-Watari se lo apuntó en un cuadernito

-Eh..Siento informaros...De que no tenemos instrumentos- Habló Hisoka

-...Es verdad...-A Hikari se le saltaron un par de pelos en la cabeza por la sorpresa. Todos se cruzaron de brazos a pensar.

-¡Ya se!- Dijo Tsuzuki

-No vamos a comprar instrumentos Tsuzuki. Ya tenemos bastante pérdida de dinero con todo lo que comes- Respondió Tatsumi, adelantándose a lo que iba a decir

-joooo...

-Yo tengo una idea...pero a Tatsumi-San no le va a gustar...-Dijo Hikari

-Adelante, oigámosla

-¿Y si le pedimos a Ren..

-¡ME NIEGO EN ROTUNDO!

-Lo sabía...

-Venga Tatsumi, necesitamos esos instrumentos, o no podremos pillar a Muraki-Le dijo Watari. Tatsumi se colocó las gafas con la mano en señal de incomodidad

-Creo que no sabeis lo que eso supone...¡Supone que en vez de una, tendremos que tocar varias canciones! ¡Las cosas no se dan gratis!

-¿Y cual es el problema?-Preguntó Hikari

-Que no quiere cantar- Respondió Watari. Tatsumi lo miró entre enfadado y sonrojado

-¡No me digas que les apoyas!- El científico lo miró con una de sus típicas sonrisas de anuncio de pasta de dientes

-¡Venga Seiichiro! di que siii...poorfaaa-

-Es-Esta bien, está bien- A regañadientes Tatsumi accedió. Hikari sacó su móvil, y marcó un número. Tras unos pitidos se escuchó una voz al otro lado del teléfono

-¡Ooooooye Ren! Necesitamos instrumentos...¿Cuantos? pues una bateria, un bajo, un teclado, y 2 micros. ¿Los tienes?...¿Por cuanto?...dinero no, canciones...¿Te olvidas de que soy tu jefa?...Si, esas valdrán. ¡Me paso esta tarde a por ello! - Colgó en movil y miró a Tatsumi

-Tampoco ha sido para tanto, solo tenemos que cantar 4 canciones...- Tatsumi resopló.

-¿Y qué tocamos? No te puedes poner a componer 4 canciones en tan poco tiempo!

-Pues tocaremos algunas de las que teníamos. Tengo los discos en en la mochila. Si Watari puede separar y ajustar cada instrumento, lo tenemos solucionado. Solo queda ensayar

Ese era un factor importante. Con el invento de Watari cierto era que tenían mas facilidades...Pero aun quedaban muchas cosas que perfeccionar

-¡Mañana comenzaremos los ensayos! ¡Ensayaremos todo el dia para que salga perfecto!- A Hikari le echaban chispas los ojos

-¡Para el carro! ¿Cómo que todo el día?- Tatsumi intentó replicar, pero Hikari ni le escuchó. Estaba tan emocionada que ni le había oido. Todos parecían emocionados por actuar. Por el contrario a Tatsumi no le gustaba nada la idea

-**Ufffffffffffff...La que se me viene encima- **Pensó el secretario para si

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Esa tarde...

-Yo creo que esta va mejor...- Dijo Watari señalando la tercera canción de la carátula

Se encontraban Hikari y Watari en la sala común, con un monton de discos desparramados por el suelo, sentados tambien en el suelo, y Tatsumi en una de las sillas. Hisoka y Tsuzuki habían ido a llevar a Fuyuki kurosawa ante el rey Enma

-¿Esa?...Naaah...Mejor esta otra..- Dijo Hikari señalando otra canción

-Tu que piensas Tatsumi?- Le preguntó Watari. Tatsumi se lo pensó un poco

-Ninguna

-¡A Tatsumi-San ni le preguntes!- Le dijo Hikari a Watari -Será mejor que escojamos nosotros el repertorio- Ahi saltó Tatsumi

-¡ah no de eso nada! Que te conozco- Hikari le hizo una mueca. Tatsumi miró las 2 canciones de nuevo, y señaló la de Watari - Esta es mejor-

-¡Bah! ¡Lo dices porque es tu novio!- dijo Hikari sin reparos. En la cara de Watari apareció un pequeño sonrojo

-P-Pasemos a otro tema!..llevamos ya la canción de introducción, una con marcha para no bajar el ánimo...Tenemos que cantar algo tranquilo, o el público se aburrirá- Mientras Watari hablaba, Tatsumi apoyó un codo mirando lo nervioso que se había puesto el científico con la mera mención de su relación

-**Sigue siendo tan vergonzoso como el primer día...Que lindo es...-**

**-**¿Eeeeeeeh? ¡Pero cantar baladas es muy aburrido!- Replico Hikari

-Estoy de acuerdo con ella. Cuantas menos canciones mejor- Dijo Tatsumi

-De las 4 recuerda que no te escapas- Le respondió Watari. Tatsumi puso una mueca

-Pues esta.- Señaló Hikari - Tampoco es tan balada, pero no tiene tanta caña

-Bien, está bien- Dijo Watari apuntándosela en una hoja

-¡Oh vaya que hora es! Tengo que ir a ver a Ren para que me de los instrumentos. Nos vemos mañana, ¡No os retraseis!- Se despidió y salió corriendo. Watari fue recogiendo los discos. Una vez ordenado todo, se desperezó, y se fue con Tatsumi, sentándose en su regazo, y rodeando su cuello con los brazos

-hmmmm...- Ronroneó como un gato. Tatsumi entendió a la perfección, y las sombras comenzaron a surgir, rodeándolos y transportándolos hasta su casa

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Casa de Tatsumi y Watari  
11 de la noche

Cuando las sombras desaparecieron, Watari seguía abrazado a Tatsumi. El secretario intentó separarse un poco

-Yutaka...Estamos en casa- Pero sus palabras tan sólo hicieron que Watari se agarrase más a él. El científico llevó sus labios al oido de Tatsumi y susurró una frase

-Cántame algo...- Se quedó mirando al secretario con una sonrisa. Tatsumi volvió la cabeza

-No...- Dijo con el rostro sonrojado

-¿Eeeh? ¡Vamos Seiichiro! Solo una estrofa, ¡Un verso! poorfaa..- le pidió. Tatsumi se volvió a negar. Se levantó, apartando a Watari de su regazo. El pelirrojo se quedó sentado en la cama, con cara de incredulidad, luego de enfado, y luego pasó a ignorar a Tatsumi. Se cruzó de brazos, y miró hacia otro lado.  
Tatsumi se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer cuando vio la reacción de Watari. Él sólo le había pedido que le cantase un poco, un poco nada mas, y él lo había rechazado. Trató de acercarse a Watari para pedirle disculpas, pero el científico se levantó ignorándole y se fue al baño, cerrando la puerta tras de si, con un portazo.

Una vez en el baño, Watari se cepilló los dientes mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de hacer

-**¿¡Que estas haciendo Yutaka! ¡Sabes perfectamente que Tatsumi es asi! Le da vergüenza, tienes que entenderlo...Pero estamos juntos ¿no? Debería confiar en mi. ¿Qué se cree? ¿Que me voy a reir de él?...Pero es su caracter...Oh dios, no puedo enfadarme con él...¡No yutaka! debes mantenerte firme, y que sepa que debe dejar su vegüenza a un lado cuando esta contigo**

Mientras se debatía consigo mismo, Tatsumi había abierto la puerta del baño, y se había acercado por detras a Watari. Con cuidado de no asustarle, le abrazó la cintura por detras. El pelirrojo no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco, ya que estaba en plena discusión consigo mismo. Pero no rechazó el abrazo, sólo siguió ensañándose con sus premolares. Aunque si lo miró con el ceño fruncido.  
Tatsumi le peinó un poco el pelo, para colocarle unos mechones detras de las orejas. Acercó sus labios a su oido

_I can see how you are beautiful, can you feel my eyes on you,_  
_I'm shy and turn my head away..._

Watari se quedó inmovil. Esa dulce voz que le cantaba bajito al oido le hizo estremecer. Cerró los ojos

_Working late in diner Citylight, I see that you get home alright_  
_Make sure that you can't see me, hoping you will see me..._

_Sometimes I'm wondering why you look me and you blink your eye_  
_You can't be acting like my Dana (can you)_  
_I see you in Citylight diner serving all those meals and then_  
_I see reflections of me in your eye, oh please_

_Talk to me, show some pity_  
_You touch me in many, many ways_  
_But I'm shy can't you see..._

Con el último verso, el corazón de Watari se había derretido por completo a los pies de Tatsumi. Un escalofrío de placer le recorrió la espalda.  
Se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con esos ojos azules que tanto amaba, y sin pensarselo dos veces se tiró al cuello de Tatsumi, besándolo en los labios, aun con pasta de dientes en la boca. Cayeron los dos al suelo, pero poco importó, ya que Watari no quería despegarse del beso que se estaban dando. Sus labios se conocían ya de sobra, pero siempre que se encontraban había algo indescriptible que se encendía en sus corazones

-¡Te quiero Seiichiro!- Fue lo primero que dijo cuando se despegaron. Tatsumi le acarició las mejillas con las manos

-Perdóname...A veces olvido que estoy junto a ti...

-¡No importa!- Exclamó el científico con su habitual entusiasmo. Volvió a besarlo con mas pasión que antes

-¡Oh! ¡No puedo esperar a oirte cantar mañana!- Logró decir el científico entre besos

-**Bueno...Quizá no sea tan malo tener que cantar...-**Pensó Tatsumi antes de caer rendido a los besos y los abrazos del pelirrojo

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Continuaraaa...

La canción se llama "Shy", de Sonata Arctica. Tan solo he usado la primera estrofa y el estribillo, asi que este capi no es que se pueda catalogar de songfic...pero si escuchais al menos el cachito escrito, pues bien :D

A partir de ahora los episodios serán de humor y tal. Ya haré alguno serio al final de la historia..Para el cual faltan aun unos cuantos capítulos...

En fin...Ah! Por cierto! Mil y una gracias por la review de bittersweet123... Este capítulo se lo dedico a ella. Gracias por leer mi historia ^_^

Bueno, si este os ha gustado mas que el anterior, ya sabeis...Reviews pleasee!


End file.
